Second Chance of Redemption:Remix
by DeusXmachinaXx
Summary: Ichigo has Clashed with Aizen at the Cost of his Friends, With a New Zanpakuto at his Side along with his old Powers, He jumps Into a Similar Yet Very Different World. !Op Ichigo !Time travel !Multiple Zanpakuto !Eventual Harem !Eventual Crossovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Deus here... Before we Begin I know il get the number one Complaint out of the way**

 _ **But Deus Isn't this EXACTLY the same as the First chapter as the now Discontinued SCOR.**_

 **To which I say a Good Job, Pat on the Back and Cookies to you, the Thing is that the First Chapter wasn't the Original first Chapter and was rewritten, Which is good Since the First Chapter was the only one I overhauled so Next Chapter is All going to be new... Yet Similar though... I Will Change things as it is A Whole new thing.**

 **The Premise will Be the Same With the Same Rule 63'd Characters.(May be Liable to change if People want)**

 **However... The Length will Change this Means three things.**

 **-Orihime, Chad, Tatsuki, and Other Ordinary Humans Will Develop Their Skills more. (This Means Ichigo Too.)**

 **-More time in the Living world.**

 **-Some Urahara Inventions May Happen and Some Characters May Develop Some...Things before Going To the Seireitei.**

 **Stay Tuned as I am Now by the time you Read this Working on CH2.**

 **~Deus**

* * *

Second chance of Redemption: The Third Shot, Fiery Beginnings

Ichigo Stood there Looking down at the body of the man Who had destroyed Everything He tried so hard to protect, his face caught in a Permanent frown, his eyes Dulled yet told a story, The man Ichigo Tried so hard to destroy has Instead Destroyed everything he Ever loved, He closed his Eyes as he looked up to the Pouring rain, remembering how this all came to be.

"Rain...It's always Rain isn't it?"

" ** **Yup King, Normally id Complain about it, but Everything Right now seems so...Pointless"**** The hollowed Spirit Replied in his mind an Air of Depression lifted over everything in the area.

It was Barren apart from a few Bodies here and there Strewn about, the Rain mixing into the Everpresent Blood from the bodies of his once called Friends and Comrades.

" _ _Ichigo I'm sorry, It was nice being here with you, The use of the Final Getsuga Tenshou is just that… Final, I can tell we only have a few hours together"__ A cool yet sad voice played through his mind Echoing along through his Ears.

"Its fine Zangetsu, I may be the last thing standing in all 3 planes of Existence, but I was Always Destined to be alone forever..." He trailed off looking down again at the Monster who Did all of this.

"Aizen...Your finally Dead, a pity I'm far too late, Everyone Is dead because of you...No Because of me and My inability to save them.".

- ** **Flashback**** -

"Ichigo." Ichigo's eyes went straight to the aloof yet Cocky eyes of the man who started all of this.

"Aize-" Ichigo only now saw the two Tiny people in the monster's grasp, One of black hair the other of mild honey, Ichigo's Rage Overwhelmed him.

"AIZEN, LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS! DROP THEM NOW!"Ichigo's rage was brought up to the Surface.

"Ichi..go" The black haired one said sadly.

"Ichi-ni" The honey-haired one mimics the black haired Sibling's tone of sadness.

"Of course Ichigo I will drop them...Straight out of their lives" With a clench of the monsters hand all that Entered Ichigo's Ears was a Quick Snap, In the monster's hands Ichigo's sisters hung there, Lifeless before the Monster dropped them and laughed before moving elsewhere.

"K..karin Yuzu" Ichigo rushed over to their bodies on a hope they were alive, alas all that looked up to Ichigo, was the Dulled lifeless Eyes of his sisters.

- ** **Flashback end**** -

Ichigo quickly Dried his eyes of the Tears and rain remembering his sister's deaths, the more he thought He could see the others deaths play within his mind.

His father, Cut down after Exiting the Dangai after Teaching Ichigo the Final Getsuga.

Chad, Who was Crushed by the Cero Espada Yammy, along With Byakuya and Kenpachi also being crushed by the same Monster.

Urahara, Whom tried to seal Aizen with a Kido but failed to foresee just how terrifyingly strong Aizen was ended up With Aizen's Zanpakuto through his heart.

Yoruichi Lay there Lifeless, she decided to try and Kick through Aizen's Defenses, she, however, was Caught midair by her throat which ended up snapped.

Tessai Jinta and Ururu Hid within the Secret training room of the Urahara Shoten, problem being, not much landmass wise can Survive a Cero with the power of a Nuke.

Renji Lay there on the Ground bleeding while trying to Save Rukia, of which was Dangling on the Forked Spikes of Aarionero's stolen Zanpakuto, Nejibana.

A majority of Shinigami Died trying to Escape a pack of Vasto Lorde's, all of which was Inevitably fried Via Cero.

His darkest moment, Truthfully the Boy named Ichigo died in Hueco Mundo While fighting the Quatro Espada Ulquiorra, with a cero through the chest Ichigo Died, but was Resurrected by the Determination of his inner hollow, Temporarily giving him the power of an overpowered Vasto Lorde, but with one little Problem.

None of the Control, Ichigo was Trapped within this Monsterous body having to look outwards as He decimated the Quatro Espada, Before the Quatro Espada died One of Ichigo's friends tried and failed to bring Ichigo back to his Senses.

Uryu was Stabbed through the stomache by the possessed Ichigo's Zanpakuto.

Orihime, sweet Orihime, Ichigo's lover lasted long enough to get Ichigo back to his senses.

with The Quatro killed and Orihime stuck in the horror of Ichigo permanently killing Uryu, had to Run away from Ichigo scared incase she was next to die, she lasted a While before dying to Aizen, Instead of the Average Neck snap Aizen loved he was a bit more Horrifying to Orihime, Decapitating her before Ichigo's eyes.

After that Gin Showed his True colours, Attempting to kill Aizen, He succeeded up to a point enough to even show Ichigo Aizen's weakness by holding the blade of Aizen's sword, shooting Shinso Through his arm and Tearing out the Hogyoku, he didn't get far hiding away before being grabbed and thrown to a body, this body was Rangiku's cold and lifeless body, while Gin's widened Blue eyes spilled tears for her Aizen stabbed Gin through the body Slicing through his heart and Reclaiming the Hogyoku, leaving the bodies together.

With the battle Against Aizen, only one other person Stood with Ichigo.

- ** **Flashback**** -

"AIZEN!, You have killed far too many people, I felt bad for killing your Quatro Espada, but I won't feel an Iota of shame for killing you" Ichigo was Furious looking Directly at Aizen through the shards of his mask, hearing the Chuckle his eyes widened to the Madman's laughter.

"Come Ichigo, you stand before a god, you cannot hope to even comprehend my power, not even your Final Getsuga Tensho stood a chance" Aizen barked back to Ichigo definitely.

"You die today Ichigo, and I sit above the heav-" Aizen stopped to see a cut appear on his face that burned with the power of a thousand Infernos.

"you talk too much, you young Fools" Ichigo looked back in surprise to the older man.

"Yamamoto, you're alive!" Ichigo called out towards the Captain commander

"Ichigo you have gotten strong, Leave Aizen to me and vacate the area for a bit, I want to take on this madman myself" Ichigo nodded to him moving away Hearing the Arrogant Chuckle from Aizen.

"Come 'Captain commander'" He said sarcastically.

"Do you honestly think your a match for me, My power surpasses you and the Spirit King" Yamamoto simply furrowed his eyebrows Drawing Ryujin Jakka

"You were destined for so much yet I stand to Put you down, I don't want to do this but the young Soul Reaper is right, you've done too much wrong" Yamamoto held out Ryujin Jakka to the side and breathed.

"Bankai, Zanka no Tachi"

- ** **Flashback ends**** -

Ichigo shuddered at remembering the power of Zanka no Tachi, smoothing out the Head captains now sleeveless Haori that now rested on himself, his hand went to his side holding the handle of the Purple wrapped handle of the Zanpakuto to his side.

A fiery voice that crackled with flames entered his mind as he touched it.

" _ ** _ **Ichigo I understand, thank you for checking on me, but I was left with you by my Wielder to protect you and to Commemorate Him, it felt right to him giving you to me. I'm here for you, Young one"**_**_

"Thank you...Ryujin Jakka

" _ ** _ **No problem, Id ask you to check the Corpse of Aizen maybe just Maybe the Hogyoku Survived my flames"**_**_

Ichigo's mind instantly went to the Hogyoku wondering how it could help him without thinking he reached down pulling the slightly cracked marble from the monster's chest, as soon as it was in his hand a voice Resonated within his mind.

His voice was calmed yet saddened.

" ** **Is...Is it over?".****

Ichigo guessed this voice to be the Hogyoku, he breathed in silently looking around at the Decimation around him his heart flickering with one wish.

"I'm here Hogyoku, Don't worry the monster is dead" Ichigo was soft with his words as if he was talking to a child...

" ** **Th..Thank goodness, Ichigo I believe that's your name since most of Aizen's thoughts contained that name, am I right?"**** Ichigo simply nodded in confirmation

"Tell me Hogyoku, how can I make this right? Can you grant my wish?"Ichigo sounded hopeful his eyes watering from the ideals of his wish.

" ** **Yes Ichigo, If anyone deserves their wish granted, it's you, what is it"****

Ichigo breathed inwards and breathing back out to calm his nerves.

"Stop my powers from fading and bring me back to the start so I can stop Aizen before he gets out of hand"Ichigo's eyes shone with fire and determination the Hogyoku simply chuckled.

" ** **Very well, that is within my power to do so but please steady yourself."**** With that, the Hogyoku Shone brightly fixing the crack on its surface before implanting itself in Ichigo's chest causing Ichigo to blackout.

" _Ichigo?.."_ Ichigo Caught in a Daze could hear his name Being Called and Recognised the Voice the Shocked Voice of his father

" _Let's see if it is you..."_ In a Snap Ichigo's Eyes shot open His hand Around the Ankle of his Father

"...Looks like you let your Guard down this time Idiot" He looked up at his father's Wide eyes

"It is you Ichigo… Get Ready Il have Yuzu make Breakfast… Good to have you Back" Ichigo nodded Memories that wasn't his, Flooded his Mind.

"Good to be back"


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYA Deus here! I'm surprised to see some Old and new faces in the Reviews to those who have read the old version no Spoilers :P to those who are new WELCOME! now onto Business...**

 **Yadi yadda I don't own bleach**

 **In classic SCOR Fashion, I will answer reviews at the bottom, Feel free to Review and tell me where I'm going wrong or going Right.**

 **To the older Readers do you like the new Second chapter?**

 **to the Newer readers, Any Theories are Appreciated and May get Answered.**

 **Keep being Awesome.**

 **~Deus**

* * *

SCOR:REMIX: Family and Revelations

Ichigo Stood up Walking over to his Closet noticing his Body has Stayed the Same from the Future.. the same Musculature...the same Scars, He seemed...Taller, Ichigo Sighed as his Clothes Most likely no Longer fit well, He looked into his Wardrobe Noticing his Clothes was Way too small… Almost Like it was the Clothes his 10-year-old self Wore, Ichigo Shook his head as He Noticed something on the Floor A Pile of Clothes, All his Size, With a Note.

'You will Probably need these'~ A Friend, Ichigo Looked through the pile of clothes noticing his Old School Uniform was Here too. Ichigo Thanked Whoever Put these here Deciding to Accept it and not Question who this "Friend" was.

'So… I'm back in the Past, it feels So familiar… yet different. Tou-san was acting rather off, and My clothes are all Small Something feels Wrong.'Ichigo Remembered the state His Father was in and Grimaced, Shaking his Head.

Downstairs he heard the Sound of His father Talking with Yuzu, He made out the Conversation Well using his Hearing skills he Obtained during the war.

-Downstairs-

"Yuzu, You are going to need to make An Extra Breakfast, A few Pieces of Toast perhaps," Isshin Said to her a Fatherly Smile on his face.

the Honey haired Girl Nodded with her own Questions Running through her mind, those Thoughts was Taken out by the light Creak of the Floorboards.

"Who's that Father?" Yuzu asked Isshin Merely Grinned and looked at the door as It opened, she saw the Reason.

-With Ichigo-

Ichigo opened the Door slowly, Scratching the Back of his head, Yawning out a Morning greeting, Ichigo Looked to the Shocked and Open eyes of Yuzu and Karin, his Sisters, Memories Flooded him, He was However snapped out of them By the Loud Shout of his name.

"I..ICHIGO!" the Twins yelled as they Latched onto him in a Hug, Ichigo simply Kneeled and Returned the hug.

"W..Where did you Come from..." Yuzu said With Choked Tears Karin was Crying too.

"Yes.. Id like to know Too son… Why are you Back from being Dead" Isshin said softly, Ichigo's eyes Widened at the Revelation, the Twins let go of him with a Sniffle, Expecting the Answer of Which, Ichigo Gave none,

"Wait...I died, this is not Right...I was Supposed to be from the Future" Isshin and the Girls looked Shocked, More Questions than answers running through their heads.

"Future? No nevermind Son, I'm glad to have you back, but I will need an Explanation..." Isshin said softly Ichigo nodded and looked into his eyes.

"I can tell you what I can...But some of it The girls can't hear… It has something to do with your old job...Taicho" Isshin's eyes closed, with a sigh he Motioned for the Door and Ichigo agreed, they both left the Kitchen Leaving Yuzu and Karin with Dumbstricken Expressions.

-With Ichigo and Isshin-

"What would you like to know" Ichigo said Softly with a Solemn look on his face Devoid of Joy and Life Isshin noticed this.

"Let's start with the Story of the Future, shall we Son, You are a Shinigami, as I was..." Ichigo gave a deep thoughtful look and began to tell Isshin the tale Starting from where Rukia Walked into his world, to the very end, Speaking briefly about everyone's Deaths at the hands of Aizen.

"I see… War hasn't been very Kind to you huh? Then again War is never Kind, but now you've gone to the past, or wherever it is you have gone to, and now you have a Chance to stop it" Isshin Sported his Usual Grin, however Forced it Felt.

Ichigo looked towards the door of the Kitchen hearing his Sisters talk and laugh, he Closed his eyes the Inkling of a smile appeared.

"I'm back… I guess its now a rush to stop Aizen before it all Begins again. if he gets The Hogyoku its all over… Luckily I have it, so She can show me the Way… that and My Zanpakuto's" Isshin Looked confused to the Idea of Zanpakuto's, Ichigo Sensed his father's confusion, as if calling for his Mask he Willed the Blade within its sheath into existence.

"Ryujin Jakka" Isshin said solemnly.

"Know it old man?" Isshin smirked at Ichigo's Question.

"That blade is the Blade of Genryusai Yamamoto, the Captain commander of the Gotei 13, the heat of which is only Somewhat Challenged by the Heat of My Engetsu in Bankai, A fine Blade, it will Protect you well" Isshin nodded sagely as Ichigo Dematerialized the blade to Ashes.

"So what now?" Ichigo asked.

"Well… You Better Get Ready for school, but I'm sure A Shinigami can make it Even though your Sister is Way ahead of you"

Ichigo's eyes widened noting he was late, he left in what Might as well have been Shunpo, He went upstairs Throwing on the Larger Uniform Keeping it Unbuttoned and Rushing off with a Piece of Toast in his mouth.

Isshin Chuckled Picking up his phone Dialing a Number, getting an answer on the phone he looked serious.

"Kisuke..We have a problem and at the same time A Solution"

-School-

Ah, Karakura high, always fun, Always Exciting, Except If you piss HER off.

she walked to School with her Three Friends, Orihime Inoue, Yasotora Sado or as she Dubbed him "Chad" And her Karate Rival Tatsuki Arisawa this girl had gotten up early for school and Left sadly for her and her Friends as had the Idiots.

"Heyyy Orihime~ Why not Ditch these Losers and hang out with a Real man~ We will show you a good time" the thug was surrounded with other Thugs Chuckling and Laughing Perversely, Luckily his Pervy laugh was stopped with a Good ol Fashioned Boot to the Jaw.

"Gah..What that Hell!" The thug was Pissed but instantly Paled as he noticed the owner of the Boot.

"R..Run Its Kyuuichi Kurosaki!" the thugs grabbed their Freind and Ran.

For Karakura there was one rule, do not mess With Kyuuichi's friends.

"You alright Orihime?" Kyuuichi asked the Orange haired Beauty, she nodded and Blushed.

"We better get to school, we are going to be late!" Tatsuki shouted Kyuu smiled Dashing off towards the School.

-Classroom-

In the Classroom nothing Went Wrong It was the Average day, A friendly clothesline to Keigo, a chat With Mizuio, however, Everyone was not Ready for the bombshell about to be Dropped. The Class settled Seeing their Usual Teacher walking through the door.

"Hello Class, today, we have a new student to join us "Misato Ochi layed out her hand towards the door as Ichigo walked in Three sets of eyes Widened.

-With Ichigo-

Ichigo walked through the door Instantly Recognising his friends and the Wide eyes of Three students One was Tatsuki Arisawa Another Was Orihime the other was an Orange long haired Girl, With amber eyes, With obvious looks Coming from both Isshin and Masaki, Mainly, Masaki.

"Hello I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm 16 years old, I enjoy Shakespear, and yes before you say...This is my Real hair color" All eyes went To the Girl with Orange hair and amber eyes.

with a Shaky Voice, she got up from her Chair and Hugged him "I..Ichi Nii-san" Memories once again flooded Ichigo's Mind Once again not his own "Your Alive!"

"Don't worry Kyuu… I'm back" Ichigo Patted the crying Girls head with a soft smile.

-Elsewhere-

"So your Son is back from the Dead With the Powers of a Soul Reaper, huh, Isshin?" The Figure said to the Older Kurosaki, of which Nodded in Confirmation, keeping the fact of him being From another Time Period and his Obtainance of the Hogyoku a Secret.

"This is good...Perhaps he can save this Universe" the Figure outstretched a fan over his face A smile Shown Behind it.

-In a Dark Hollow Place-

The Being stood in his long Shikashou like Jacket, his huge sword Stabbed into the Ground by his hand showing his face, or rather, A Feral Black mask with Horns Covering his Face.

" _ **So… That's what has happened… I guess that's another thing I will have to Hide from Aizen"**_ The Figure spoke in uneven tones Meshed together Hollowly he Grabbed his Sword walking Back to Las Noches

* * *

 **(English dub DBZ Closing theme Plays)**

 **His first day of School opens more Questions than answers, Ichigo has a new Sister, the Plots of His father And the Mysterious Stranger commences, And Who is this Dark Hollow with the Black mask and What Ties does he have With Aizen!**

 **Find out Next time on SCOR REMIX: The Return of the icy Midget reaper (Im sorry I couldnt resist)**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed and Onto Reviews**

 **EDUB102: OHAIDER glad you saw this lol I'm glad the Original was of your Favourites and I have MANY plans for this Version and I plan to make it at least 20x better but you can be the Judge lol Stay a while and Kick up a seat.**

 **GrimScarlet: I'm glad you have Interest in this :)**

 **Owen Kendal: Well there's a whole Massive reason and as soon as I Reintroduce a Character it will make Sence then Again... It still mindfucked the readers in the Last fic lol.**

 **StringDman: Indeed I had to use the First chapter like that Cause the old one Didn't make Sence lol glad your Interested too.**

 **Darkstel: Eh there will be some Balancing And I plan on making him Strong af.**

 **Arraia: The Harem has been Chosen and All those Girls are in it SADLY you will have to wait a while Considering How much I plan to Extend from the last fic its gonna take a while for Ichigo to Amass his Harem.**

 **That's all folks PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya Deus here once again getting the Usual Out of the way I am Rather happy with this Chapter**

 **I cant Really think of what to put here Other than the Whole 'I don't own bleach thing'**

 **Please enjoy my late-night Coffee and Music Fueled Work**

 **Ja ne.**

 **~Deus**

* * *

SCOR: Remix- The Return of the Icy Midget Reaper

Ichigo Layed back with a yawn in his chair, checking his clock now and then why… because the Hogyoku had a sense of Humor and sent him To the past On Exactly the day the Midget Would return and End up walking through his Window.

"Rukia..Todays the Day, Rukia shows up To turn me Into a Shinigami Starting the Train of Events" Ichigo Turned off his Light and layed in his now Larger bed His father had set up for him after school.

Ichigo waited silently… looking at the Window moments passed…

His mind Wandered to School and the Nightmare that was Explaining his rebirth.

-Flashback to school-

Ichigo noticed the Tense Situation and the Far-off Looks on everyone's face, Luckily Enough it seems His father had thought of all of this ahead, A cough From Misato Ochi Notified the Classroom.

"Looks like Young Ichigo here has a secret life" Masato looked to the Now Sweating Ichigo she suddenly Burst into Tears Confusing him.

"I got to talking with your Father Ichigo, how sad to be Hunted down by the Yakuza at such a young age, I Understand now why People thought you died," she said Between Sobs.

"It was to Send you off and Protect you! Please, Class, I wouldn't like for you to pester Ichigo about his Past as it may Bring up Bad Memories" Misato Cried out From Ichigo's Point of View Next to him she saw her Covering her eyes to the Class but in Realization She was looking to Ichigo with a Wink and the soft mumble of-.

'Great Now I no longer Owe Isshin for the past' Ichigo was Dumbstruck but understood, Slowly the Class made their way to their Seats and Lessons began.

-back to the present-

"What is up with that teacher… Eh, Probably Another one of the old man's Things he Kept Secret" Ichigo sat there… A few Minutes passed the Alotted time.

"Where is she...Did this Event Change?"Ichigo pondered to himself till he heard the Bang In His eldest younger Sisters room and her Yelp

Ichigo Bound up to his feet opening the Door to see Kyuu on her front arms bound Behind her as well as the Much shorter Rukia Kuchiki clad in her Usual Shikashou

"Ah, Ichi-nii h..help!" Ichigo Inwardly Smirked looking at the Telltale Signs of the Bakudo Sai Binding her arms into place, Ichigo Looked into A deadpan towards His sister Looking around his sister's room from right to left, Ignoring the Huge amount of Pink and Stuffed Animals Present, He looks to her with the Same Deadpan.

"Kyuu its late, and Dad has work tomorrow, Stop fooling around and get to bed..." Ichigo Left Standing by the Door Listening To Rukia's Explanation With a Slight smile He turns his head to notice his father Listening in too.

Ichigo simply Stared at his father Not before noticing the Two Kisuke brand Inventions in his father's hands Ichigo Smirked nodding to his father Now understanding as he Covered himself With the Reiatsu Covering Cloak Turning him Invisible

"By the way... I heard the Excuse today care to Explain that?" Ichigo said through Gritted teeth Isshin simply laughed quietly

"Ah Misato Ochi... One of my older Seated officers she owed me a favor now she doesn't"Ichigo looked with an Expression of realization with the Info he had just Learned.

"This is a morally Shitty Tactic you know that Dad..."Ichigo then Stopped in his Tracks hearing the Hollows Roar to which Isshin Smiled Mouthing 'Showtime' to his son before Leaving elsewhere.

-With Kyuu and Rukia-

"So you really are a Shinigami… I always pictured them With Grey skin and Tight black Clothes" Rukia Facevaulted at the Explanation

"us Shinigami are nothing like the Shinigami in the manga..Baka Now shush, I'm trying to listen out for howling" This confused Kyuu as that's Exactly what she could hear outside, the Deep Deafening Howl of something Not human.

"What are you talking about Shinigami, cant you Hear it?" Rukia looked at Kyuu with Confusion until.

 _ ***HOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWL***_

"Now I hear it! Why is it so Close, how Could I not Sence it" the Door was Knocked open by a dazed and Hurt Yuzu.

"Ky..Kyuu-nee You need to help Karin, and Ichigo is missi-"the Girl Fainted on the Floor as Rukia Rushed over to Check on her.

"She's just Unconcious… Stay here, I need to Take care of that Hollow!" Rukia flew down the stairs outside to notice the Huge Fishbone Hollow.

-With Ichigo-

Ichigo Grunted in anguish Seeing Yuzu that hurt Ichigo, however, Had to wait, soon enough he saw Rukia rush past him with Kyuu on tow right behind her Shouting for her to Wait, Realizing his Moment he Pulled the Cloak off Grabbing Yuzu into his arms.

"Don't worry Yuzu I'm here, nothing will harm you again" he spoke softly noticing her Unconscious form Reactively Smile he made sure to Move her to her room Quickly laying her down in the middle of the room.

"I'm gonna have to thank you for this, my love..." Ichigo Reached into his pockets taking two items one in each hand Laying them At Yuzu's head and Feet Rubbing his finger down the Items, shown them Exactly what they are… Blue floral Hairpins.

"Santen Kisshun… I reject" Ichigo called out Quietly as a Golden bubble of Energy Encased Yuzu Healing her Instantly, Ichigo sighed Looking at the Hairpins with a long off expression he However Shook the Memory from his head, Grabbing the Reiatsu Cloak and Shun shun Rikka placing them in his pocket, Putting on the Cloak he Snuck downstairs To see how Rukia is doing with Fishbone.

he went down at the Right moment Noticing a Very Important Event was about to happen.

-With Rukia and Kyuu-

Rukia was wounded by the Hollow unable to fight she lay against the Streetlamp her Zanpakuto in hand, looking towards the Now freed Kyuu.

"Human… I cannot fight anymore, but tell me, do you want to Protect your family?" Kyuu looked Rukia in the eyes and nodded.

"Take my Blade and stab it through your heart… that should give you my power be warned… This may backfire and could Kill you" Kyuu took ahold of the Blade with a determined look.

"Stab it through, Shinigami" Rukia Smiled

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki" Kyuu smiled back at her

"And my Name is Kyuuichi Kurosaki" Kyuuichi took the blade stabbing it through her heart the Affect was instant as Rukia Fell to the Ground in a white robe, there stood Kyuu, Decked in Shinigami Garb holding her Normal Sized Zanpakuto.

"Th..this is impossible the human took almost all my power!" Rukia looked on shocked to the newly Shinigami Kyuu, however, things Turned Bittersweet the Hollow roared and After a Long Tiresome fight the Hollow was wounded, but due to Awakening to her power too fast Kyuu Passed out.

"Th..this is the end" Rukia closed her eyes awaiting the Inevitable, Except… it didn't come, She heard the Hollows Dying Screech along with the Sound of A Sword being Sheathed she opened her eyes to see the Same boy Who entered in Earlier on Kyuu and her Conversation, surrounded by Sparks and Ashes of what she assumed was the hollow.

-With Ichigo-

Seeing Rukia like that Enticed Memories, He Instantly Threw the Cloak off Materializing Ryujin Jakka. with Ichigo's silent Rage Flames Appeared from the Blade Heating the Steel up and Slicing Cleanly Through the Hollow in one Movement, within Its death It Echo'd a Loud Roar before Burning to Sparks and Ashes.

Ichigo saw the Violet eyes of the Small Soul Reaper, he walked over to Karin Once again healing her With Shun Shun Rikka like he Had done with Yuzu Picking her up and Cradling her in one arm, Within the Corner of his mind and In his ear he heard the Whoosh of Flash step Instantly Ichigo Turned around Pointing his sword to the Intruder.

"Whoa there Ichigo-san!" Ichigo Focussed getting out of his Protective state to see his old Friend and Teacher Urahara Kiskue Instantly Ichigo Sheathed Ryujin Jakka.

"Sorry, Urahara… Battle Instinct whats up?" Urahara Sweatdropped at his Mention of battle instinct, Urahara Simply Unfolded his fan putting it and covering his lower face.

"Huh… I guess Isshin wasn't Lying, that's Quite some Strength you have there Ichigo, I also Recognise that Zanpakuto...You have some Explanations" Ichigo simply Grunted in response more Interested in his Sisters and Rukia's safety.

"I'd rather Get these Three Inside safely Before explaining anything, Mind giving me a hand With Kyuu...Oh and any hands go anywhere Inappropriate on Kyuu...Il personally Kill you, timeline be damned" Ichigo Smirked to Urahara, however, Ichigo was Serious and Urahara felt that All too fast Urahara Nodded Before he could Pick her Up Somebody had Already Picked up Kyuu.

"Calm down Ichigo, While I understand your Protectiveness, I'm sure Urahara wouldn't dare" Isshin Appeared beside Urahara Kyuu in his arms and a goldfish mouthed Rukia Following in tow as she Recognised the man.

"Noted Tou-san" Ichigo walked into the House as did the others, Ichigo had already Put Yuzu and Karin to Bed in their room and was now working on Healing Kyuu and Rukia.

"That's a Neat trick Ichigo, Magical by nature" Ichigo nodded now Calmed.

"Yeah… its a parting gift from a lover in my Timeline" Ichigo Received a look which he knew all too well… Sadness… Pity.

"She's Resting peacefully now, no more war" Ichigo smiled a Fake Smile unsure About if it convinced them, He looked to Rukia who was Heavily Confused, Ichigo began to Explain everything as Rukia being on board Was Crucial to his plan, Ichigo had Expected Many things tears from Rukia hearing about the war as well as Renji and Byakuya's Deaths, during the Story He felt a Familiar presence nearby, after the Story he looked at the door.

"You might as well come in… I know you are there, Yoruichi" Instantly a black cat walked through the Door sitting on Isshin's Coffee table.

"H..How?" Yoruichi seemed confused

"Aizen… Fucking Aizen" Ichigo explained Expecting Rukia to defend Aizen and sure enough.

"Are you sure its Aizen, he seemed so nice and his Shikai is mist, how Harmful can he be?" Everyone stayed Quiet at this Ichigo looked down before Looking back up.

"Kyoka Suigetsu is an Illusion based Zanpakuto" Ichigo stated

-Elsewhere in Hueco Mundo-

Many Beings was brought together in a Garishly White Room with the Brown Haired Man on the throne, Dressed in white, however… one Place was empty on the other side of the table, luckily the Man entered sitting at the place, the same Black masked Arrancar.

"You're late… Cero Espada" the Brown-haired man Drawled out, answer he got was a hollowed Sigh.

" _ **Sorry I was late… Aizen"**_ The Cero Espada Growled out.

* * *

 **Soo... That was Alright I guess...**

 **onto Reviews? Sounds good!**

 **Hevenlydemonknight: Cool**

 **: SO CLOSE YET SO FAR**

 **Skep: Holy shit son this was one hell of a Review So many things to Answer these are the reviews I love Im going to Answer these in a Roundabout way to not take up too much space Ehem.*Shuffles papers***

 **1\. Sorry about the Caps in wrong places sorta Force of Habit lol Then again its due to how I structure the Fic First I write on Autopilot then I edit and Fix Spelling Mistakes and Grammar mistakes lol For some reason I Always forget about the Caps**

 **2.I have A tendency of Making things Faster Paced while Id have loved for Ichigo to Fully tell the Story again it might get Repetitive as he still has two Different Plains of Existence to tell I sorta Decided to Pick it out and in future, I do Some Reactions After much like I did with Rukia**

 **This is one of those Wait and See moments as I have a plan the only Hint il give you is Kyuu is not a Genderbent Ichigo more a Separate Entity with this Universe cause If you haven't guessed already This is time Travel but its also another Universe entirely**

 **I touched on this slightly I have to Agree I need to Explain things More often My Reasoning for the Hogyoku will come when she returns which may be soon**

 **Mysterious Stranger is one of my Finest Mindfucks i'd give to people older Readers Know EXACTLY who it is where Newer Readers don't lol Id more Suggest waiting to understand it lol**

 **Thanks for the Kind words after**

 **Edub102: Thanks for the Interest at the moment I've planned out Ichigo's Harem Though it's not gonna be too big lol You will have to wait Though as An older reader you know Some of them.**

 **Owen Kendal: Stick around and Enjoy the Show is not even Starting :P**

 **Arraia: You know a few of the Zanpakuto's Ichigo will get as your an old reader and yes Just for you Ichigo will be with Sharkie**

 **Thanks for reading**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya Deus here sorry for the late upload...sorta hard to write with alcohol in your system, lol, anywho onto what you came for, but before that I noticed a few..similar reviews so I actually tried this time to keep everything less cappy, thus taking more time, thought id test it and answer a few questions most of you had been asking about the fic also give Ichigo A few new toys to play with ;)**

 **Warning: there is some manga stuff in this I thought id say so since there is one or more of you that havent read past the fullbring arc in the manga onto the other war soo yeah HUGE SPOILERS here**

 **Fun fact: The majority of this fic was written to the sound of three songs Bleach ost: Nothing can be Explained, Persona 5 ost: Freedom and Security and Tekken 6's Rustic Asia.**

 **Anywho Review and see if you like the layout :3**

 **ja ne**

 **~Deus**

* * *

SCOR: Remix- Answers? Third power awakened!

Ichigo sat there eyes closed taking in all of his ideas with his father, Urahara, Yoruichi and Rukia and like the strike of Mugetsu it hit home...he could summon the power of Ryujin Jakka, but where were Zangetsu and the Hogyoku. it quickly struck home Ichigo understood his current predicament with that He opened his eyes.

"I understand now why I was brought here rather than back in time, why else would I be in an alternate dimension" everyone looked to Ichigo eyes widened.

"wait..alternate dimension only one of my inventions...Ichigo you have the Hogyoku?"Urahara realized quickly to which Ichigo nodded in confirmation.

"one thing really tipped me off to this being an alternate dimension...Was Kyuu she wasn't in my dimension Tou-san had three kids, not four then rather than Rukia awakening my powers she awakened Kyuu's" Ichigo looked over to the sleeping form of his sister looking back at the battle.

"As I said I know why I was brought here… this is a doomed universe, Kyuu is a lot weaker than I was starting...still she took most of Rukia's power..." as if to answer Ichigo's prayers for more info he began to glow a blue light he stood up and from his shadow emerged old man Zangetsu.

" _I suppose I've kept you in the dark long enough ichig-"_ Zangetsu's eyes narrowed ducking under a blue arrow everyone looked to the hole in the wall caused by the fishbone hollow before them was an orange-haired woman dressed in a smart grey suit that looked feminine in nature, her amber eyes showed malice towards old man Zangetsu.

"Kaa-san" Ichigo whispered not believing his eyes Masaki looked with surprise to Ichigo but again malice to old man Zangetsu.

"What are you doing here, Ywhach!" she drew back her bow aiming it again at old man Zangetsu Ichigo had enough getting up between them both arms outwards

"Why are you protecting him Ichigo?" Masaki asked confused

"th..this has to be a trick!… where are you Aizen!… My mother died 6 years ag….Tou-san… how did I die?" Ichigo had suddenly figured it out confirming his theory Isshin looked down instead of Isshin Masaki answered Ichigo.

"I don't understand how your alive Ichigo, don't you remember your death?"Masaki began Explaining.

-The past-

Masaki was walking home in the rain with her son from his martial arts class, they seemed happy till a Truck sped past, soaking Ichigo from the rainwater collected on the road.

"Oh, that careless driver! come here Are you okay?" Ichigo looked up to the one person Who brightened his days his mother Masaki she leaned down cleaning his face with a cloth drying of the rainwater.

"Let me switch places with you and walk next to the sidewalk" Masaki looked to Ichigo with a Motherly smile.

"Ah you don't need to do that Kaa-san, I'm the one with the raincoat on so I don't mind, let me protect you from that stuff" Ichigo Puffed out his cheeks Masaki chuckled softly.

"What a brave boy! That's sweet of you Ichigo, but before you worry about protecting me, you should work on Protecting yourself from that Tatsuki" Ichigo looked shocked

"Aww cmon, I won a point on her last time" Masaki, however, kept that motherly smile finishing cleaning Ichigo's face.

"There we go, your all clean now and I will walk by the road now"Ichigo reluctantly accepted as they walked home.

"Hey... can I hold your hand" Masaki simply smiled holding her hand out for him they continued to walk hand in hand til Ichigo noticed something Unusual, a Girl standing by the river

"Hey, mom...What's that girl doing"Ichigo asked Innocently before his eyes the girl was about to jump into the river Ichigo ran down the riverbank to the Girl, Masaki noticed the off feeling about the girl and went after Ichigo.

"NO ICHIGO! STOP! AGH!" Masaki was batted aside from the arm of a very large Hollow.

"KAA-SAN" Ichigo Tried to run to her but he felt something around his waist, a hand… crushing him, there he was lifted into the Air, Masaki screamed out unable to summon her power...she watched with tears in her eyes as Ichigo was eaten by the hollow

after which his toothy grin faded into a Garganta

-Present-

"I see… things are starting to make senc-" Ichigo couldn't finish the sentence as his air was being pushed out of his lungs by Masaki tears running.

"I am so happy to see you Ichigo" Ichigo smiled softly returning the hug after a few minutes obvious tears threatening to leave but never do..

"It's strange Ichigo...You never told us what happened to your mother in your time period" Ichigo braced himself Mumbling outwards.

"the opposite… the opposite happened instead of me dying that day, you did Kaa-san… though one difference has been shown with you and her already...your a Quincy, arent you Kaa-san" Masaki not one to hide things nodded in confirmation.

"Also..." he now looked to 'Ywhach'.

"Ywhach? Sounds familiar but I can't put my finger on it, the pronunciation reminds me of the Hebrew name of God 'Yahweh' mixed in with a bit of german Perhaps Bach… ugh, please don't tell me we have another "God" to deal with" Ichigo simply crossed his arms in thought while almost everyone present had the thought of 'it sort of makes sense'

"I wonder if Kaa-san was a Quincy. How would I go about testing my own self with Quincy power" he looked to his mother, however 'Ywhach' answered the question for them.

" _While I understand your hesitance Masaki Kurosaki I assure you I am no part of That man, I am however Ichigo's manifestation of Quincy powers..if that answers your question"_ Ichigo looked to 'Ywhach' confused

"I thought you were my Zanpak-" Ichigo suddenly remembered something

-Ichigo's inner world-

Ichigo held his huge Khyber knife Zanpakuto upwards in defiance towards his bleached out version of himself.

"Where is Zangetsu!"Ichigo demanded his answer was met to Insane laughter

" _ **You really don't get it do you king! I AM ZANGETSU!"**_

-back to Ichigo-

"...those words suddenly make sense" to which 'Ywhach' nodded.

" _If it was up to me Ichigo… you would have never become a Shinigami… but there's no point going back to fix what isn't broken, up to this point..nothing could be explained however you finally understand Ichigo so...I grant you your Quincy power"_ With that 'Ywhach' Dematerialized into what looked to be a pendulum it was different to most Quincy crosses, however. It was black in colour with a swastika on the base much like the guard of Tensa Zangetsu Ichigo looked to it noting how fittingly it shone in the moonlight.

"Focus Ichigo! I know you can do it!" Masaki looked to the pendulum with happiness feeling as if she was watching him walking again for the first time, he smiled to her holding out his arm calling forth his latent power, he summoned his bow.

Unlike most Quincy's bows however his was Black with an outlining of red flames, his bow looked like most bows the only noticeable difference was the handle, there as his handle was Tensa Zangetsu's swastica circled within the middle holding it all together, With a flick of his wrist he recalled his bow noting the look on everyone's faces he then one looked to the Pendulum and felt...Pride, within his hand due to the Pride it changed once again into a Large Glaive once again shaped as the Swastica, he looked down noting it didn't feel Quincy.

"~oho~that is rather Intriguing Ichigo! That power came from your newly formed Quincy pendulum...however, that is not Quincy power in nature instead it feels...Hollow" Urahara noted Ichigo looked confused.

"Does something like this exist?" Urahara nodded.

"You felt a little bit of pride in your new power didn't you Ichigo...Well looks like you will need this" Urahara reached into his sleeve pulling out a business card from his sleeve, handing it to Ichigo, Ichigo read the business card noting its simple black and white design.

"Welcome to our Xcution?"Ichigo noted Urahara smiled.

"so how will you go about reawakening your shinigami powers?" Urahara asked to which Ichigo looked at him in the eyes and answered him with two words

"Shattered shaft"

* * *

 **Soo? Excited? happy? lemme know**

 **onto the Reviews**

 **Guest: Wish granted I tried this time**

 **^(I'm assuming the same guest): Sorry merely a habit I'm trying to break I can do it it just takes longer and I like to get my ideas down as soon as possible before they go off into the vast aether Sorry.**

 **StringDman(Love a few of your fics :3): I'm glad you find this interesting but if you thought the start was confusing just wait until later :3 as for Kyuu being weak she will start off Weaker than Ichigo as of start but I plan on getting a certain hatted bastard to train her a little before the SS invasion.**

 **Arraia: Yes actually Ichigo will have a few Arrancar Zanpakuto the main one il spoil is Nejibana as for other Zanpakuto I may add an assimilation effect to Zangetsu after all... Hollows eat Hollows to get power *Wink wink nudge nudge***

 **Owen Kendall: I plan on it :3**

 **Edub102:I hope you enjoy what I did this Chapter just to show HOW much I plan on changing it**

 **Mr. Guest: Sorry I tried to do it this chapter but I think a few caps got in once again habit**

 **Skep (I love your reviews keep em coming they help ALOT): Alrighty Much like last time its time to dissect this as much as possible to answer as much as possible**

 **-Ichigo's teacher: Beleive me there is a reason for her leaving SS and it's not anything to do with Isshin but alas that will come a little bit later let's just say a Family will get bigger**

 **-Cannon: Beleive me I plan on doing to the cannon what a pack of Wolves does to a Deer. hunting it down and tearing it apart till there is only the bone remaining**

 **-Ichigo's Friends: Funny enough in either the next chapter or the one after I plan on giving them their powers and I don't mind saying what I plan on giving them**

 **Kyuu: Shikai and Bankai also Quincy powers**

 **Chad- Chad will get his fullbring as Usual but Ichigo will make him a shinigami and his Zanpakuto can be Augmented by his fullbring**

 **Orihime- Much like Chad il give her her Usual Goddess power of Shun Shun Rikka and I plan on Giving her Two Zanpakuto's just a warning her Bankai Will Completely remove her Pacifistic nature to the point where she is pretty much Kenpachi Yachiru (not the pink haired one) levels of Scary but will return Post Bankai**

 **Tatsuki- Tatsuki will be the Second strongest of the three with her Zanpakuto unlike the last Fic however She will awaken Goddess power like Orihime as for the Goddess base of hers ... Artemis**

 **Uryu- Usual Quincy powers though he Will get a Fullbring and if I feel Generous A Zanpakuto**

 **Those are all I've chosen for now lol**

 **-Hogyoku: Infact there is not just One Hogyoku in this universe there are Three not Counting Ichigo's One inside Rukia and much like the bells of Dark souls one there is one Above and one Below Ichigo will all three after a little bit of Godslaying (There's your hint)**

 **-Ichigo's Shun Shun Rikka: At the Moment Ichigo hasn't got much use with Shun Shun Rikka and at the moment has only Learnt Three uses of Shun shun Rikka Santen Kisshun, Soten Kisshun and Koten Zanshun I doubt just because he saw Orihime do it He would be able Regen Limbs as he is more in tune with Zangetsu he has High-speed Regen but soon he will learn how to due to learning from Orihime and Unohana as well as the many Fairy Spirits of Shun shun Rikka**

 **That's all Cya :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heya Deus here its been a while hasn't it I hope you all had Great Holidays..**

 **Onto important matters where I've been.**

 **I won't sugar coat it, Depression hit hard to the point of I was wondering if its even worth it to get out of bed, eventually I had to due to family bugging me saying I needed something to kick me out of this rut, so I tried writing Ch.5, sadly, with Depression comes Writers block and major self-doubt. things passed through my mind along the lines of "Why bother" and "It's worthless anyway" anyway before this gets ...Bad... Needless to say its still there, but heavily Suppressed through gaming and seeing people and talking to them.**

 **Needless to say, I'm back and I should be working on the next chapter tomorrow and will be Significantly longer than this.**

 **Just gotta get back used to writing.**

 **Thank you for those being patient and Remember, for those going through the same thing... There's a light at the end of that tunnel, Don't give up.**

 **Onto the Fic :) Enjoy.**

* * *

SCOR: Remix: The black moon sets

Ichigo looked around his room… well the room of his younger self, noting the chair in the corner where his mother would read to him before he slept, next to which was a pile of books on a shelf, Ichigo idly thumbed over each book before it stopped on one, Ichigo looked at the name of the book with a slight smile.

"A Midsummer night's dream..." Ichigo picked the book out wiping the dust from the cover before sitting down on the chair in the corner one leg crossed over the other and idly began to read, something… anything, to take his mind off the idea of being back.

Ichigo thought to himself softly as he turned the pages, noting a feeling he felt, within almost like somebody was calling him….

"..igo.." The voice became clearer they were chanting his name.

"..higo.." it became even clearer, the voice wasn't familiar,

"..Ichigo.." it was a female calling him… yet he didn't know her name.

" _Wake up… Ichigo_ " Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked to his window, his eyes caught a girl With hair the colour of pale Lilacs and eyes the colour of lavender, she wore a dress of white silk embroidered with petals of various flowers, which went well with her Pale white skin.

" _Ah, you're awake… good"_ the girl looked at him with a bright smile her voice Echo'd softly.

"Who are you?" Ichigo looked defensively towards the girl not trusting her which unfortunately she caught onto

" _No need to worry..I've been with you a while now...it was good to get out of the gem embedded in your chest."_ She chose her words plainly for Ichigo to understand of which he did placing two fingers on the Hogyoku.

"Hogyoku?" she smiles and nods to him

" _Indeed I'm sorry I've been Silent, sending you to another universe can be very...Taxing, even on my power, in truth I'm not fully rested, yet, you seemed troubled so I thought id answer some questions, as I know you have many"_ she wasn't wrong… Ichigo had quite a few questions.

"Hogyoku id like for you to confirm something for me? Did you send me to a doomed universe" She nods softly.

" _I sent you here to save this world, to be the Guardian of the world...its protector, as you have noticed your newest little sister Kyuuichi, she is far weaker than you when you became a shinigami mainly due to the fact of This universe's Ichigo was meant to start much like you did inherit most of the power he did start only...Earlier"_ She explained softly

"I see… what of this world's Ichigo?"

" _Ichigo is dead… He died two years after Masaki Kurosaki should have died, thus Kyuuichi's Birth and her being Fifteen years of age… however, he is not gone he is still somewhere in this universe, but you shouldn't worry about Disappearing when you meet him."_

"Why so? Normally with Two of the same person in a universe the universe Corrects itself deleting the other version of the same being"

" _You catch on very quickly… why did Aizen call you a Stupid child, Clearly you are smart...maybe not Aizen smart but smart nonetheless"_ She giggled softly at the Vein pulsing on Ichigo's Forehead, to settle Ichigo's boiling rage she Answered the question.

" _There are usually Various 'glitches' in the Matrix of life, and ways to Bypass them, which I had to do something to Prevent your deletion, Technically speaking You are and you are not Ichigo, but thats something to be Explained by Zangetsu"._

"Speaking of Which old man Zangetsu, or 'Ywhach' Appeared yet Zangetsu is unusually...Quiet? Where is he?"

" _Ah yes! Well through the start of the Journey you will be Unable to call upon Zangetsu as at this point, unleashing Zangetsu would Tear your body apart killing you, however, this is Why Ryujin Jakka heeded your call, Zangetsu Should be Awake in your Inner world by now perhaps A chat will be Ideal soon"_

"One last question Hogyoku?"

" _Yes?"_

"do you have a name? I feel calling you Hogyoku is really Disrespectful.." Her eyes widened to look at him.

" _You really are nothing like Aizen, I asked for him to name me, yet, he said "Hogyoku is fine, I doubt we will talk much anyway" why do you ask?"_ Ichigo gritted his teeth calling Aizen every Curse he knew but calmed with a breath outwards.

"Would you like a name?" she nodded softly Ichigo looked up thinking.

"Alright, I've got one… Honoka"(和花) she tilted her head at her name.

" _Harmony flower?"_ Ichigo scratched the back of his head in Embarrassment.

"you know.. your hair colour as well as the petals on your dress...let it be known, I suck at names" she shook her head with tears appearing in the corners of her eyes

" _No..its perfect Thank you Ichigo I won't waste any more time, no doubt you need to talk to Zangetsu...I will see you soon Ichigo"_ she floated towards him hugging him before vanishing, making the Hogyoku glow on his chest momentarily.

Ichigo calmed his breathing, a small smile gracing his lips before crossing his legs Materializing Ryujin Jakka and placing it upon his lap, Entering Jinzen

-Inner world-

Ichigo opened his eyes to see his inner world wasn't the same instead of the Sideways city he knew was Karakura, he ended up in what looked like a Japanese Garden you would have seen in older times and older towns around Japan.

he looked around and one thing Instantly caught his eye, the large Japanese styled Castle, however it was much more Different, what would have been Wood was Volcanic Rock, and what would have been walls was Molten lava, he was brought out of his Musings by a large bang which caused an Earthquake.

there at the Entrance of the Castle was a Samurai wearing full Edo period Samurai armor, made from Blackened burned steel, his helmet was shaped into an Eastern Dragon's head the mouth making a Shade over the samurai's eyes, his foot armor was shaped like Dragon talons as was his Gauntlets, he had a Beard made from Fire as long as Yamamoto's, and a Familliar Sword strapped to his Waist, from his back Dragon wings of fire emerged.

" _ **Greetings Ichigo, welcome to your Inner world, I am well… as you know, Ryujin Jakka"**_

Ichigo looked in awe towards the Zanpakuto spirit before bowing his head.

"Hello Ryujin Jakka, its good to see you" Ichigo looked back up to Ryujin Jakka to see him very close.

" _ **You do not need to bow your head to me Ichigo, in here You and I are equals, No King and Horse… no Shogunate and Samurai, merely two people Bound by honor… Remember that Ichigo"**_ Ichigo nodded but his eyes widened.

"Wait Speaking of King and Horse, have you seen Zangetsu?" Ryujin Jakka nodded waving his had towards himself and walking into a nearby forest, Ichigo took that as a "follow me" and followed slowly through the Forest up to a Shrine under a shadowed Tree, looking up Ichigo noted the Begining of the Sideways City but under that Tree stuck in stone Was Tensa Zangetsu's blade with a Familiar Hollow sitting with its back up to the blade, Ichigo Ran up to the Shrine.

"ZANGETSU" the hollow opened one of his eyes looking at Ichigo.

" _ **Agh, not so loud King, don'tcha remember us hollows have sensitive hearing?"**_ Ichigo nodded and apologized.

"I was really worried Zangetsu, I thought you had gone due to the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho" this made the hollowed Zangetsu's eyes widen.

" _ **Yer right King… Right now I should be gone, as should the Pidgeon up there"**_ Ichigo looked up to see old man Zangetsu Standing on a pole as he usually does before Chuckling a bit at his Nickname.

" _Laugh it up you two, anyway..what the Hollow says is true, After the Saigo no Getsuga Tensho we should have vanished, luckily the Hogyoku jumped ship and saved us while also sending us to an Alternate universe, Quite a lot of power in that little Gem."_

"Speaking of Which She told me to talk to you about something, something about me not being Ichigo and being something else entirely" Zangetsu Smirked widely.

" _ **Ah Don'tcha worry king Unlike Birdy over there I'm open to tell ya anything, you not bein the king is simple Ta make sure you didn't get ya ass deleted from Existence she had ta change your Identity ta something else, so yes Technically speakin you arent Ichigo, you are Getsuga itself or simply you are Mugetsu"**_ Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

" _ **she also toldya you couldn't use me in battle yet, that's because what you see me leanin against Is Zangetsu, ya old Bankai is now ya Shikai, luckily fa you king you don't have ta learn Bankai all over again as ya have used it before."**_ Ichigo was shocked Realization hitting hard.

"Wait your saying..."

" _ **tha Saigo no Getsuga Tensho is ya Bankai now, Fresh with its own new Set a skills along with Mugetsu Itself. with tha Power of Ryujin Jakka in your soul now the most what will happen if ya use Mugetsu Is ya will feel Very tired, no losin ya powers"**_

"So that doesn't Explain why I cant use you Zangetsu" Zangetsu Simply sighed holding his Mask in his hand

" _ **Il put it in simple terms king, ya awaken me in Shikai anyone who comes near ya is turned to dust if they don't have Spiritual pressure, ya awaken Bankai all of Karakura turns into a ghost town, luckily in the Seireitei ya won't dust anyone from ya spiritual pressure unless ya crank up ya Bankai"**_ Ichigo nods in understanding.

"I might not be able to return to Karakura after rescuing Rukia...thats a shame what about all my friends"Zangetsu Smirks

" _ **Why not do things a little different than last time king… Why not turn them into Shinigami"**_ Ichigo's eyes widen however he is brought out of Jinzen by a knock on his bedroom door, regaining his composure and mask he calls out.

"come in".

the door opens to a very Sniffly Kyuuichi as well as Yuzu, Ichigo could see what was going to happen as he had seen that look on Yuzu's face especially after...Dad

No.. None of that.

"Big brother..." yuzu started "we had a bad dream...do you mind if we stay with you tonight" Kyuuichi just nods, Ichigo smiles a brotherly smile towards them he had gotten used to it.

"yeah, sure, you can use my bed.." Ichigo says softly they look at the bigger bed Isshin had set for Ichigo while he was at school.

"But..What about you big brother?" Kyuuichi asks softly.

"Don't worry about me I will take this chair it is...a lot more comfortable than it looks" they looked worried but saw Ichigo's face look like he meant it, Ichigo had gotten very good at that face in his time in the future.

"Okay.. Goodnight big brother" they both go to bed feeling better.

"goodnight" Ichigo mumbles out before closing his eyes falling into his own slumber

* * *

 **Thats a wrap as I said its a little short but I gotta get back used to this.**

 **Onto Reviews**

YeagerMeister31: **Thank you for waiting and thanks for the words I will be updating every so often but the next is tomorrow**

AzureSoulReaper: **Thanks for the Review Well Ichigo is alive but not in the human world theres your hint**

: **I do plan on making it a harem**

chimera629: **Il answer yours in waves**

 **1\. There is Alot I left out about Ichigo's Experience il put it this way This Ichigo is 22 years old this whole Aizen stuff Happened when he was 15 but il go Alot more in Depth with the War when he has to tell Yamamoto**

 **hasn't got his Twinblades nor his new Clothes Because this is still considered Winter war Ichigo Ichigo's last thing He gained was the Final Getsuga Tensho so this Ichigo still hasn't Got His Asauchi or Fullbring (As of Ch2 when you posted it)**

 **Ichigo right now Ryujin Jakka is a Shikai Zanpakuto due to Yamamoto's last wish for Ryujin to Protect Ichigo as for Ichigo's Sisters Ichigo has just come back from a 7 year long War where Everyone died he is Still Dealing with his Demons and is working on Trusting more**

 **the way I think about it is only one set of Ichigo's Powers are Combined which is his Hollow And Zanpakuto and that's 65% of his powers another 5 percent is Fullbring and the other 30% is his Quincy powers However My stories Ichigo has 25% Quincy and 5% something Unknown Il let you guess.**

StringDman: **No worries Heck il do it again Check out StringDman's Fics they are Amazing Id suggest Redo and Change and Exodus as for Fullbring Yes he has it but he hasn't Matured it like in the Anime and Manga though His Shinigami Powers will be MUCH more powerful soon Considering I'm giving him More Zanpakuto's**

 **Mr Guest: Thank you My good man its helping alot and more so when Im back used to Writing**

Fanficlover2017: **Glad your enjoying :)**

Edub102: **I dont think its much better lol However it will be longer :P Enjoy**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEYA Deus here as I promised here is today's entry into the Fic Sorry its a little rushed at the end though... once again gotta get back to how I was before everything happened...**

 **once again tomorrow I plan on releasing another Chapter and keeping it going as I'm starting to get my mass of Idea's flood my mind**

 **stay tuned :P**

* * *

SCOR: remix- Power in numbers.

Ichigo woke up groaning in pain from sleeping upright, looking to his bed his heart softened at the sight of his sister's sleeping soundly, he looked to the wall noticing a functioning clock noting he had only managed 3 hours of sleep… Ichigo grumbled softly and silently.

"Three hours… I guess some things don't change, even in a Universe with no wars yet.."Ichigo got up with a strained grunt before bending backward a bit hearing his joints and Back Crack slightly, with that he silently walked downstairs Remembering his Body's training during that 7-year long war.

-Kitchen-

Ichigo walked into the kitchen noticing something Unusual, his father was up at this hour, Ichigo Announced his presence.

"Whats up old man?"Ichigo asked seeing Isshin's surprised face "Couldn't sleep either huh?" Isshin merely shook his head.

"I had… A lot to think about, my oldest son just came back from the future warning me of a war that only he Survived..." Ichigo nodded softly before walking over to the cabinet pulling out a Mug nursing himself up a coffee.

"Beleive me...I left out a lot of details, maybe when its all over...il Explain it all" All over those words confused Isshin.

"What do you plan on doing son..." Ichigo sighed drinking his coffee slowly.

"what else can I do, I plan on Killing off Aizen early before he gets his hands on the Hogyoku" Ichigo looked down into the Blackness of his mug before looking up.

"Currently the Hogyoku is within Rukia slipped in by Urahara when she was younger as the Hogyoku only reacts to those with Considerable power roughly that of 3 Captain's Bankai's after all that was what was needed to create the Hogyoku safely putting it in Rukia Makes sense as It wouldn't activate for her."Isshin nodded in understanding guessing the Three captains that were used, considering, all things tied it to them.

"So what about you son… why are you up so early?" Ichigo shrugged softly before finishing his coffee's last gulp.

"During the war, I had to get used to sleeping short hours.. so I mastered Da Vinci's method of sleep, Polyphasic Sleep to be exact, due to this I only really needed Three hours sleep a day, go at it long enough and Three-hour sleep comes naturally" Isshin felt his Doctor's instinct kicking in but decided to subside it, Understanding the reasoning.

"So...whats next?" Isshin asked.

-Elsewhere-

Kyuuichi's eyes opened looking around she found herself in an Unknown location, to her it looked like a Cave filled with Multiple colour crystal formations, she looked up to see a Massive hole in the cavern, looking up to the Night sky to a large Full moon overhead.

"its so pretty here.."Kyuuichi said to herself in amazement.

" _...Yes,_ _this cavern is quite nice.. Yet the world outside is better if you take my Advice._ "

Kyuuichi looked to the middle of the cavern where the voice came she saw, a Large Clear Quartzlike crystal pillar in the middle with moonlight shining through the hole in the roof of the Cavern, in front of which was a Woman with long Icey white hair, her eyes were mismatched, one shining light grey with Blackened specs, the other Was black with Starry white specs.

she wore a black Kimono with Animated streaks of Purple and orange looking like she wore the cosmos itself. she wore nothing on her feet and floated on her side.

"Wh..Who are you? Where am I? The woman Smiled brightly.

" _Come closer I cannot hear you well,_ _come close and all I will tell_ " Kyuuichi gulped walking close to the Woman

" _there-there no need to be Afraid of me,_ _I will never hurt you I'm_ _a_ _good_ _person_ _you see_ " she floated laying on her front her arms propping her head up to look at Kyuuichi

" _My name is *********. it's_ _so very_ _nice to meet you_ " Kyuuichi saw the woman's mouth move yet no words came out she couldn't even lipread her lips Kyuu simply looked at her with confusion in her eyes.

Realization came to the woman and she looked saddened.

" _Ah it seems you cannot yet hear my name,_ I was hoping you could that _really is a shame._ " Kyuuichi sweatdropped.

"Is everything you say in some form a Rhyme?" Kyuuichi asked softly, The woman winked at her sticking her tongue out cutely.

" _Only if my dear I have the time._ " she chuckled finishing Kyuu's sentence in a rhyme before beginning to speak once more.

" _Considering all things we shouldn't be talking, yet you were saved by the man time itself is Stalking_ " Kyuuichi groans at the Rhymes yet is interested in the last bit

"A man which time is stalking?" the Woman nodded.

" _The man who saved you from your journey ending so, you should know his name is simply..._" the world around Kyuu became white as she fell through the floor cracking through the bottom into an ocean of water with an Upside-down City that looked like Karakura.

"Wha!" she looked around in shock seeing another person upside down in front of her standing on a post jutting off an upside down Building he looked young with medium length black hair and Bright blue eyes, his mouth was set in a Scowl his coat looked to be black flames.

he tilted his head to look at her without moving his lips he talked to her.

" _Why are you upside down? Arent you afraid of Falling._ "

-Elsewhere-

Ichigo was alone now with his own thoughts, instead of staying indoors, he heads outside towards Urahara's shop deciding to put his plan into motion, he walked in the shop to hear a Bell tingle from the door itself as if like magic Urahara appeared sat there Fan in hand.

"ah, Ichigo, welcome to my humble shop" Urahara smiled lazily to him, next to him was the familiar Yellow-eyed cat, Ichigo's face looked passive as if a lot was on his mind.

"Urahara… its showtime, we have three days till Rukia is taken." Urahara nods softly

"starting three days from now a war begins..."Urahara mutters out, Ichigo shook his head.

"I refuse to let it happen, I have a plan to take out Aizen… however, before anything else I need the Seal on my Zanpakuto broken, I have a few methods to do so but I will need your underground training ground….im.. unsure of how my power will effect Karakura."Urahara Smiled getting up pointing his hand into the back of his shop.

"Training ground's this way Ichigo" a soft smile graced Ichigo's face before vanishing as he followed Urahara and Yoruichi downstairs.

-Underground Training area-

Ichigo sighed looking around, it was just like he had remembered over the 7 years, Ichigo looked around noting the area feeling this was aa good place to start.

"Alright, Urahara… Separate me from my body." within enough speed Ichigo was poked by the end of Urahara's Zanpakuto-cane, Ejecting Ichigo from his "body" both Urahara and Yoruichi was shocked to see Ichigo's appearance, he had shoulder length shaggy hair and was wearing the Average Shinigami Shikashou Except a few notable Differences.

Ichigo wore the Shikashou top with one sleeve off, wrapped around his gut area was blueish black bandages, on the hand where the sleeve was off Ichigo's hand was covered with a Black gauntlet, the Sheer amount of Ichigo's Spiritual pressure caused areas of his shikashou to smoulder in black flames, Tied to his left hip was Two Zanpakuto's one Black shaped into a Stylized Manji, the sheath was barren and was merely Blueish black bandages tied around the blade, towards the end of the blade it was a bit more Spiked. (Fullbring Tensa)

The other was more Familiar to Urahara and Yoruichi but still surprising to see, the Wooden brown sheath looked Battered and burned... yet the royal purple handle showed Pristine care. towards the top of the sheath was a few black bindings, this was the legendary blade of Genryusai Yamamoto Ryujin Jakka.

Around Ichigo's waist was A tied Captains Haori making a long jacket effect to his lower body, what surprised them more was the Squad number and the Shimmering purple on the inside of the White Haori, this was the Captain commanders Haori.

Ichigo smirked to himself looking himself over.

"Ah good, Seems shattered shaft was unneeded, though I'm sure it will come in handy later" Ichigo looked to Yoruichi.

"Can you do me a favor Yoruichi?" the Black cat nodded softly looking at ichigo's smirk.

"Can you bring Kyuuichi, Rukia, Orihime, and Chad to me" The cat looked confused on the request but followed his orders leaving in shunpo.

"as for now, id say a bit of Meditation is in order"Ichigo sat on the ground and begun to meditate.

-elsewhere-

Kyuuichi woke up with Yuzu clinging to her stomach, she looked around to no sight of Ichigo instantly her memories went to her dream the woman and male, something told her Ichigo would know about it.

She looked to the window, outside of it was a black cat knocking on the window with its paw, Kyuuichi got up carefully not to wake up Yuzu opening the window to let the cat in.

the cat looked into her eyes.

"Ichigo wanted me to get you" Kyuu wanted to scream, A cat... a Freaking cat was talking to her, but out of respect for yuzu's eardrums she suppressed it.

"First a woman and man in my dreams, now a talking cat, What next"the cat looked up at her with a playful smile.

"Go get Rukia, she should be in your closet, Ichigo has asked for you both to come with me along with a few of your friends, Orihime and Chad I believe their names were" Kyuu tilted her head.

"Chad? Of you mean Sado? and whats this about Rukia being in my Closet, I chould have sworn I heard snoring... but that could have just been my Idiot father" the Cat wanted to laugh as it did suit Isshin to be called 'Idiot father' but held it in to stay professional, Kyuuichi left the room quietly to go to her room,, sure enough, there was snoring coming from her closet opening it up quickly she saw a sleeping Rukia, she looked to be drooling a little in her sleep wearing what looked to be a pair of Yuzu's spare pajamas, they were pink and covered in bunnies.

Kyuu had to suppress an aww, so instead she decided to poke Rukia's cheek softly with her finger, ofcourse Rukia squirmed mumbling in her sleep.

"nnnhhh not now...onee-san" she was back to snoring, Kyuu proceeded to poke more.

"Noo staaap" Kyuu was now having fun and poked more, it was just that All fun and games till an angry midget shouts "STOP" and Hammers her foot down onto your head, which unfortunately for Kyuuichi happened.

"Kya!" Kyuuichi held her head in pain before becoming angry pulling off Rukia's blanket along with her out of her closet with the blanket, Rukia shouted out a 'whoa' before hitting the ground looking up to Kyuu with surprise.

Kyuu growled still holding her head in pain "Grr that hurt you know, friggin Chibi Godzilla... anyway not enough time for Questions of why you're in my closet, a talking cat has asked for us" Rukia looked towards Kyuu with a far-off stare before...

"Riiight... well I'm going back to bed, wake me up when your not completely nut-" she was stopped by the Entrance of the Black cat.

"Whats taking so long Kyuuichi" Kyuuichi smiled a devilish 'told you' smile to Rukia who looked at the talking cat with Morbid Curiosity.

"oookay you aren't nuts"

-much much later-

"b..but the cat talked" Chad stammered out as he walked alongside Orihime, following Rukia and Kyuuichi and of course the cat in question, Kyuu answered him.

"After a while and seeing other's reactions, you sorta get used to it." the three kept walking where Rukia and Yoruichi stopped.

"I dunno I wasn't affected at all?" Orihime asked tilting her head.

"We are here, welcome to the start of your adventure,"Yoruichi announced they all looked on seeing the Famous Urahara shop.

-Inside the Training area-

Ichigo opened his eyes hearing his friends from the past as well as his sister make their way down the ladder.

"lets get this over with..."Ichigo stood up with a smile raising a hand yelling at his friends to get their attention.

"Heya all" the Reactions was all different, Sparkles in Kyuu's eyes over how cool her brother looked, a Heavy blush on Rukia's face, also… Orihime could see him in his Shinigami form and had a combined reaction of Kyuu's and Rukia's, Chad, however, could faintly make out Ichigo and was confused, Ichigo stopped Kyuu from hugging him for a moment and held his arm, on his arm appeared a small black symbol.

"there we go just had to Seal my power a little, So the reason I brought you here is to tell you this" he pointed to Orihime and Chad first "I'm offering you the chance of a lifetime would you like become Death gods" all eyes went to Ichigo's wide smile.

* * *

 **Once again as said up there sorry about the ending as I was running out of steam at the end XD There's only up from here...**

 **Soo Orihime and Chad are getting their powers back but why was Kyuu and Rukia needed and... Wheres Tatsuki? find out next time on SCOR: Remixed.**

* * *

 **REVIEWS :D only two but I feel more will come as soon as it picks up-Tempo and HYPE**

Arraia: **I plan to Update daily as for the Harem I've had time to think I won't spoil too much but all I will say is things will get fun in the nearby future.**

Edub102: **Thanks dudebro its good to be back to be fair I've found that light at the end of the tunnel but there's still that horrible train made of bones and bullshit behind me its just I've gotten a good lead on it and every day I feel it's getting further away and its Comments like yours that keep me running.**

* * *

 **Have you Questions? Constructive Criticism? or merely nice things to say! Review! I'm not gonna be that guy and be like 'NEHH GiVe MoAr ReViEwS oR nO mOaR fIc" I'm saying Reading all the nice reviews merely Kick me to Upload quicker due to a sense of Not wanting to let you down :)**

 **I'm open for ideas too :P and the more I get into the fic OC's will be open (Cause let's face it Ichigo cant stay in Karakura too much and I plan on making him a captain)**


	7. Chapter 7

**DEUS HERE! Sorry for the long wait, I thought I wanted to do something special for you all :) but a little warning, there is some Juicy stuff in this, not like Y'know, Lemons, but pretty damn close lol, either or you have been warned, look for the (! !) its short and sweet, who knows, maybe I will do lemons in the future the only reason this is already M is the amount of blood I have planned for this in later chapters, older readers know EXACTLY what I'm talking about so no spoilers ;)**

 **However some things have changed from the old one, for instance, Tensa is Ichigo's Shikai and Saigo no Getsuga is his Bankai meaning yes there is a brand new T****I in works for Ichigo and I've worked out the T****I System perfectly making it Op as heck**

 **Though I have left Easter eggs to figure out his T****I :P Happy Hunting! and Enjoy the Fic**

* * *

SCOR: Remix- Awakening

"You...You cant be Serious Ichigo" Rukia and Kyuu looked panicked by Ichigo's Statement.

"You.. do know There's a chance it can fail Big brother?" Kyuu said softly to which Ichigo smiled softly Ruffling her hair.

"You shouldn't panic too much you two, If I can awaken them with my Zanpakuto Job done, but if not I do have a backup plan." Ichigo looked back towards Urahara looking at him entertained.

"Urahara… if you would be so Kind" Urahara chuckled taking his cane planting the end on both Orihime and Chad's forehead separating them both from their bodies, they both fell to one knee breathing hard.

"I..Its hard to move Kurosaki-Kun" Orihime complained softly, Chad merely grunted in confirmation.

"Inoue-chan... I know you can do it…" Ichigo looked at her, his smile earning a soft blush from Orihime, Ichigo remembered this from looking at his lover from the future… she is a very strong woman, after all in the future after Unohana's passing somebody had to take over as the captain of the 4th.

Feeling determined by somebody believing in her Orihime was the first to get up, Ichigo looked towards her pleased then looked at Chad.

"What was your promise Chad? To get stronger? To Protect those that need protection, What about your Abuelo, what did he say to you?" Chad grunted gritting his teeth getting to his feet albeit Wobbly-like 'Strength of heart' Ichigo thought, looking towards the Future 8th Captain.

"I have two Strong arms… Instead of using them to harm, Use them to help" Ichigo smirked to him Clapping his hand on his shoulder

Kyuu and Rukia looked on in Shock, however, Urahara felt Pride.

"Now… Do you accept the Duty of Shinigami?" Orihime looked down and Tightened her fists before looking up Nodding to Ichigo.

"Y...Yes Kurosaki-Kun I am ready"

Chad nodded believing in his Strength.

"Yes Ichigo" Ichigo Drew the Blackened Tensa Zangetsu in one hand in his other was Ryujin Jakka Holding them towards both of them.

"If you believe and trust in me... Pierce your heart with my blade and I will make you stronger than you can Imagine" they looked hesitant yet… Calm Orihime breathed in holding the Blackened blade of Tensa Zangetsu, where Chad held the Blade of Ryujin Jakka both placed the Tip to their heart, Ichigo breathed out Pouring Reiatsu into his Zanpakutos, Ichigo nodded to both of them Signaling them to push and Push they did.

Ichigo was suddenly Pushed back from the Spiritual pressure emanating from both Orihime and Chad there they stood Dressed In the Average Shikashou's except minor Differences between both of them

Orihime's Shikashou was normal except the Top was longer making a sort of Overcoat where the Shikashou bottoms Had the Pattern of white Blossoms covering the bottom and Snaking around her legs, Tied to her Hip was A Long Zanpakuto in a Baby blue Sheath the Guard was set to look like a Dragonfly's wings, Above that Was another Shorter Zanpakuto about the Size of a Wakizashi the Sheath was Pink and the Guard was Shaped into Butterfly wings, Behind her Was a rounded Shield Made from the now Awoken Shun Shun Rikka.

Chad's Shikashou was Sleeveless and ragged at the Sides everything was normal with the bottoms However On Chad's arm was the Completed Version of Brazo Derecha de Gigante (Right arm of the Giant), His Zanpakuto Hung loosely on his back and was the length of a Nodachi, the Sheath was Black with Red Spirals half way up then went White further up to the top, the Guard was Pentagonal But hollowed out.

"We are Shinigami! How COOL!" Orihime did a twirl looking herself over she noticed her Zanpakuto's and looked worried.

"U..Um Kurosaki-Kun I'm a Pacifist why do I have these?" Ichigo sat down after Sheathing his Zanpakuto's Orihime followed suit.

"Orihime these are no mere weapons, they are your Zanpakuto, Your very Self Condensed into your Partners that will do all in their power to protect you, take enough time with them and they will look after you"Orihime looked confused.

"S..so they are alive?!" Orihime practically shouted Kyuu looked interested.

"Yes your Zanpakuto partner is alive, soon perhaps you can speak with them, but you won't be able to hear their name, for a Zanpakuto their name Means power… Would you like a Demonstration?" Everyone nodded to Ichigo to which he stood up with a grunt Drawing Zangetsu.

"This is my Zanpakuto, Zangetsu…. How would you like to meet him" All older Shinigami Even Kyuu's eyes widened at the Feeling coming from the being behind Ichigo, it felt… Hollow, He was too wearing A Shikashou, however, the Top was formed in a Closed overcoat, around his Ankles Wrists and Collar was Thick Black fur, his hands and Feet were Beastial in nature with Sharp talons, He had bright White Hair down his back on his face Was A Black Horned Feral looking Mask with Whitened patterns.

All shinigami got into a rigid Fighting pose, confusing Orihime and Chad.

"Th...That cannot be your Zanpakuto Spirit! It's a hollow it's not poss-" Rukia shouted towards Ichigo but was silenced by Urahara waving his hand in front of her face.

"Its very possible Miss Kuchiki, however, I don't like the Inclinations Of a Hollowed Zanpakuto, Tell me Ichigo, are you a Visored?" Urahara's Question was met with the garbled Chuckle of Zangetsu.

" _ **King here a Visored? Get Serious, Ichigo is far Above a Visored, Unlike Shinji and his band I Evolve Along with King's Zanpakuto and Power, by all means, he is More Arrancar than Visored, This includes Full access to A hollow's Innate Abilities, Sure ya Average Visored Gets Cero and if they are strong enough Bala, King, however, is Different"**_ Zangetsu Then looked down to Orihime, Kneeling in front of her.

" _ **To answer your Question Princess yes Us Zanpakuto Spirits are VERY alive, you have such things to look forward to aswell since Ya Zanpakuto Is a Dual Specification, This means you have Two new Friends Waiting for ya to Heed their call"**_ Zangetsu Smiles under his mask getting up before Ruffling Orihime's hair on a beat he stands in front of Chad.

" _ **Now Before I return… King…. Sandal-hat As you can guess, I Sense something About Sado here, I believe he has a Power he can awaken before even getting Shikai however, he will need both of your help"**_ Zangetsu looked Directly to Urahara Smirking under his mask.

" _ **I need you to Dig a VERY deep hole"**_ Urahara got Zangetsu's meaning as Did Ichigo.

"Wait wait wait, Zangetsu, you mean Shattered Shaft don't you" Zangetsu nodded to both of them.

"Isn't that Risky?"

" _ **It would be A hell of a lot more Risky for him to Awaken it on his own, don't you remember King When we Fought Fought him? You turned into A Hollowed Ragebeast and Nearly took the Head off the old man While you were Fighting me for control"**_ Ichigo got Zangetsu's Meaning Remembering when Muramasa released All Zanpakuto's from their user's control.

"Yeah.. Your right Urahara… Get Digging" Urahara nodded softly hearing the Zanpakuto spirit's story he left the group Fetching Tessai and the Kids to help

" _ **Now that that's taken care of... is there anything else ya need King?"**_ Ichigo thought for a while before remembering Urahara wouldn't be able to Help Ichigo

"Yes actually, Zangetsu, Id like for you to stay out here Since Urahara will be busy with Shattered Shaft making, I need you to take his place." Ichigo paused before looking Directly at Chad and then stopping On Kyuu.

"I need you to Train them to help them Break their Barriers" Kyuu looked worried.

"Wh..What do you mean Ichigo? Break my Barriers?"Kyuu looked at Ichigo Head tilted, Ichigo looked at her with a smile.

"Simple, He will help you both Learn your Zanpakuto's name...Zangetsu, No holding Back" Ichigo could feel the Smirk coming from under Zangetsu's mask.

" _ **Sure, sure, cmon you two time to work yourself to the BONE"**_ Zangetsu Laughed wildly Before Walking off Kyuu looked more scared where Chad looked worried But followed along anyway.

"As for you Orihime.. Rukia You will be working with me" Ichigo said softly.

-Kyuu and Chad Vs Zangetsu-

they looked towards The Hollowed Zanpakuto spirit unsure.

"S..so how are we going to do this" Kyuu was very nervous

" _ **Alone neither of you will land a Scratch on me... so we will play a game~ I want both of you to Attack me at once… Land a hit on me, Your training is complete, Now, Draw your partners"**_ Zangetsu held his hand Widely to his side Within Blue-black flames Zangetsu Pulled a Bone white Version of his blade From out of Thin air he looked to them both with a Smirk.

(-(-( Suggested Music: Persona 5 ost: Blooming Villain )-)-)

" _ **BEGIN"**_ Kyuu And Chad Drew their Zanpakuto's with a Battlecry they both Charged Zangetsu at once, Chad Decided for A Cheek stroke with his blade where Kyuu was going for his arm, however, Kyuu's blade passed through Zangetsu's arm but it was like she was striking air.

Chad looked to notice Zangetsu move his face to the Side Making the Cheek stroke pass by his face, as if he was Dodging through Instinct, they Felt a fist Hit them in the gut, looking up Zangetsu was Merely standing there with hands by his sides his White blade stabbed into the ground, they looked closer at his face noticing those Chilling Yellow eyes was gone the Eyesockets was blackened almost like he had his eyes closed, this Pissed off Kyuu a little.

"Gah! Can you take us Seriously and come at us" Chad grunted as he was Thrown away from Kyuu straight through a large Boulder.

" _ **What are ya talking about Gaki, I am Moving around it's not like I'd stand still and let ya hit me."**_ Within an Instant Lengthways Across Kyuu's Stomach pain was felt she used to get in fights a lot Kyuu Knew this pain This was the Pain of a kick

"Y..You are moving!" Kyuu Wheezed out from pain

" _ **Nice glad ya realized, King told me To hold Nothing back against you both..."**_ Chad Grunted getting up from being batted into a rock.

"Wh..Why would he say that" Kyuu Complained before feeling three Solid Points of pain, one in her leg on the front of her Thigh, the other two was in her Stomach she felt herself Be thrown back by a hand Gripping her face.

" _ **Tch! Your both PATHETIC Your both as strong as King when he started out, yet he Stood there Firm fighting his Challenge Even when his Zanpakuto was destroyed and all he had Was a HANDLE, a fucking Handle…."**_ Zangetsu Grunted **_"In fact… Let's let you Experience that..."_**

Kyuu and Chad were Batted away once again, Infront of Their eyes, Zangetsu stopped, Tossing in his hand What looked to be the Broken Ends of their Zanpakuto's before throwing it away into the dust.

" _ **Gr… I don't know why King wastes his Effort on you.."**_ Kyuu Dropped her broken blade, Tears filled her eyes…

"M..My Zanpakuto, it's broken!" Kyuu sobbed into her hands "I..I cant do this! I CANT!" In her subconscious, she could hear a voice.

' _Why are you Running Kyuuichi, don't you see, You have all the answers in your hand you have Me. '_ Kyuuichi recognized the Voice, it was the woman from her dream.

"I cant do it! He is too strong!" Kyuuichi complained out loud Zangetsu Smirked, she was talking to her Zanpakuto.

' _ **Tch.. About time'**_

'There is no cant, there is no won't, You have all the power in your hands, and yet you don't' The woman continued while Chuckling.

"So how do I get it! Cause your not making sense!" Kyuu shouted out Frustrated, Chad looked to his Shouting friend Thinking she had gone mad from the Beating and the Breaking of her Zanpakuto.

-Chad's inner subconscious-

'NO NOT QUITE YASUTORA SADO, SHE SPEAKS TO HER BLADE, HER ZANPAKUTO SPIRIT' Chad looked around wondering where the loud booming Voice was coming from

'DONT ACT SO SURPRISED KID, IM YOUR ZANPAKUTO SPIRIT, MY NAME IS *****'Chad couldn't hear the name he did, however, hear his Zanpakuto spirit growl.

'YOU CANT EVEN HEAR MY NAME, CAN YOU? THIS PISSES ME OFF!' Chad understood the feeling the Partner Ichigo Picked for their Training was well above his and Kyuu's threshold.

'YOU REALLY DONT GET IT DO YOU? LOOK ON FORWARD WHILE YOU AND THE GIRL ARE HAVING A CRISIS HERE, HE HAS BEEN NAPPING, YOUR NOTHING IN HIS EYES' Sure enough Sado saw Zangetsu Lounged up against a rock Chad growled under his breath.

'PISSES YOU OFF HUH? MAKES YOU WANNA PUNCH THE SMUG PRICK, WELL DO IT, LEARN AND CALL MY NAME ITS' Chad's Eyes widened he heard it he heard the name.

-Kyuu's inner Subconscious-

' _Cant you hear it Kyuuichi? Call on my name.. and you will see '_ Her Zanpakuto Chanted to her softly.

' _Ready your mind.. and make your Strike true… Call on my name for it is- '_ Kyuu heard it loud and clear.

-Training Grounds-

Zangetsu's eyes widened from the sudden Reiatsu output he looked to Chad and Kyuu a bright light Surrounded them.

" **About time!"**

"RAGE! ASURA" Chad called out unleashing his Zanpakuto when Chad stood up his Zanpakuto was gone However on his Back Sprouted 4 golden metal arms, his Outfit hadn't changed however there was a Change on his other arm it was Covered in a hard Substance Of white with a Large spike protruding from the top,it had red Markings all over, Zangetsu knew this was Brazo Izquierda del Diablo (Left hand of the Devil).

"HAKUGETSU" (White moon) Kyuu called out Unleashing her Zanpakuto the Blade was a large Whitened Nodachi with the Slicing edge Jet black. towards the guard there was a Piece cut out of the blade, however, floating between the blade was a large Clear gem Twirling, Her Shikashou never changed.

They heard Clapping they looked forwards Zangetsu was Clapping for them.

" _ **Bravo, guess you aren't so Useless as I thought, this is, of course, Ya Shikai.. ya partner's soul manifested into power, Speaking of which Kyuu and Chad Ya got a solid 5x Boost to your power through Shikai...You should hear what the old man told Ichigo first time it's my All time favorite quote of his**_ **"** Zangetsu Toned down his voice to sound monotone to imitate Old man Zangetsu.

 _ **"Abandon your fear and keep moving. Retreat you will age. hesitate and you will die."**_ Kyuu and Chad looked on at Zangetsu, the words striking through them.

 _ **"BAHAHA tha looks on ya faces are priceless, but, keep that quote with ya at all times."**_ Zangetsu held out his blade with a smirk under his mask.

 _ **"Now let's get this show on tha ROAD."**_

Chad grunted in confirmation Charging Zangetsu Black shielded fist outwards Pushing a large Beam of Red-energy outwards towards Zangetsu, Kyuu, however, was running at Zangetsu Ready to slice downwards, bangs were heard around them.

' _ **Hah, is that Princess, or tha Ice Queen'**_ Zangetsu Thought to himself catching Kyuuichi's Hakugetsu while Batting away Chad's El Directo he looked up to see Kyuu's face with a sneer.

' _ **Shit..'**_ Kyuu laughed out having Zangetsu fall into her Trap.

"Just what I wanted you to do," Kyuu Shouted Zangetsu noticed the Familiar energy pour from Hakugetsu.

' _ **SHIT'**_ Zangetsu Screamed out his mind as he had no Chance to move.

"TAKE THIS! GETSUGA TENSHOU" Kyuuichi screamed out her attack as out from her blade came the oh so familiar Getsuga Tensho, last minute planning called for Zangetsu Releasing his own Black Getsuga, Throwing Kyuu away in the blast.

(-( Song stop )-)

" _**Congrats Kyuu, Chad, Ya win"**_ Zangetsu Dematerialised his sword.

"B..But I was supposed to hit you?" Kyuu looked confused, behind her Chad Released his Zanpakuto turning it back into the Large blade on his back.

" _ **And ya did just that Kyuu, see?"**_ Zangetsu pointed up to his right horn, sure enough, it was broken slightly but Quickly regenerated.

" _ **Right now Kyuu yer as strong as A Higher Tier Lieutenant of the Gotei 13 and Chad as are you, I can see that Zanpakuto's Potential" 'Could probably give tha Pineapple a run for his money'**_ Zangetsu Thought to himself quickly ** _"You can go back with me to King for ya training is done both of ya"_**

"O..okay" Kyuu sealed her Zanpakuto walking along with Zangetsu, Albeit weakly.

-With Ichigo-

"Alright, So I guess we will start off working with you both" Orihime and Rukia nodded to Ichigo.

"I'm aware you don't have ALL of your Shinigami power yet Rukia so I will be working towards Kickstarting them back up, however… For you, Orihime, let's start simple id like for you to sit on the ground crosslegged" Orihime does so completely trusting Ichigo.

"Good, id like for you to place your Zanpakuto on your lap and place your fingers on the top and bottom of the blade." Once again she does.

"Good job you're taking to this well, this is called Jinzen, id like for you to Close your eyes and become numb to the world, this should help you Talk to your Zanpakuto" Ichigo Explained It with relative simplicity noting that Orihime took it well Closing her eyes slowly she felt herself Drift away

Ichigo looked at Rukia.

"Alright that should be Orihime sorted for a while, Would you like to ask anything? Or Would you like to Regain Sode no Shiraiyuki?"Rukia seemed shocked Ichigo knew of her Zanpakuto but then Remembered Ichigo knew the Future...no Doubt he found out from her.

"There is one Question I have to ask Ichigo... How did I die?"Rukia asked Wanting to know so she could prevent it, however, Ichigo held his forehead and groaned.

"..You don't have to tell me Ichigo.." Ichigo, however, stopped her.

"I don't mind telling you, but for it to make Sence I have to tell you something else.. Kaien's soul is still out there" Rukia looked at Ichigo wide-eyed.

"W..WHERE?" Rukia noticed Ichigo's Sour and Guilty expression.

"You may know of the hollow that Killed Kaien's wife Miyako and Took him over Mestacia I think, That hollow Escaped, but was Eaten by another hollow, its name was Aarioneiro, Its power is it remembers all the being's it has eaten and the souls of those that had been eaten by things he Ate… His other Ability is to Mimic them Aarioneiro can turn into Kaien and Utilize Nejibana, needless to say, he was the one who killed you..." Rukia held a pained expression in her eyes, as her hands covered her mouth, she sunk to the ground on her knees.

"I..Its all my fault..Its mine" Ichigo crouched grabbing her shoulders looking at the Fragile girl in the eyes.

"none of it was your fault.. Even Kukaku ends up forgiving you...you know, once this Aizen shit is over... Il take you to see her Okay?" Rukia looked at Ichigo with tears in her eyes nodding.

"Now get up Shinigami and call upon your partner, I have my Theories on how to get her back" Rukia stood up shakily but determined.

"Please.. help me avenge them" Rukia had expected a simple sure, but what she got was a hug filled with Promise from Ichigo, she felt a few tears from his eyes hit her skin, she cried too, Holding onto him.

"I promise Rukes.. I promise nobody will die this time..." they stayed like that for awhile, Rukia felt Ichigo needed this, a few more minutes passed between them.. Ichigo felt like a single weight had been pulled from off his back of many, however, While Rukia was holding onto Ichigo she felt some Emotions she had never been truly shown… Resolve.. For Miyako... Retribution... For Kaien and.. Love, for the man she was sharing this intimate moment with.

they slowly began to feel better, Ichigo was the first to pull away from Rukia's embrace. Rukia accepted it but feeling him come away from her hurt a little like she needed him close to her. and she didn't know why.

"Now.. If you wanna Avenge Miyako and Kaien we should get to Awakening Sode no Shiraiyuki, are you willing to Accept my help?" Ichigo stated slowly, of course, Rukia stood up and nodded with Determination all to Clear in her eyes.

"Good onto my First theory...Your Zanpakuto spirit may Reside within the Zanpakuto itself but they also come from somewhere deep inside, your very Essence and Soul, I've been meaning to Pull the Hogyoku from your soul for a while.. my Theory starts from where your old powers was fully taken by me much like how you did from Kyuu from what you told me It took almost all of your Reiatsu and you had to rest a while to regain your Reiatsu… that's where I got to thinking, What If I pump my Reiatsu into you to try and Revitalize your reserves? From where I saw Aizen tear it out forcefully was right...here" Ichigo Placed two fingers in the middle of her chest with a blush, Rukia was blushing madly, but for some reason, it felt...Right to her.

(!This now is as close as you will get for a while to anything being even Considered remotely Lemon, you have been warned, yay for Soul touching!)

"C..Can I try it?"Ichigo said looking away he Expected a scream and a punch, however, he looked at Rukia's expression, she was blushing but she was calm she heard the Question giving a shy nod.

Ichigo breathed in ridding himself of emotions and Repressing them inside, he Wreathed his hand in Reiatsu it felt hot to the touch noting it to be Zangetsu's own Reiatsu, sure enough, Ichigo's hand slid into her chest towards her soul, being that close to her soul... Ichigo felt Everything she felt.. Trust...Intimacy, and most of all Love for him, Ichigo dug deeper finding the Incomplete Hogyoku nestled within her soul, with a soft tug Ichigo pulled the Hogyoku out Replacing the hole with his own Reiatsu.

Ichigo heard a soft moan come from Rukia, truly, if he wasn't repressing all emotions, he would be having a very hard time explaining things to her.

After a while of giving Rukia his Reiatsu Ichigo noticed the Shikashou slowly bleed onto her, tied to her hip was the Released Shikai of Sode no Shiraiyuki, Ichigo could also hear her Voice.

' _Th..Thank you for this Ichigo… I assure you I and Rukia will definitely Repay you for this'_

'Don't worry Sode no Shiraiyuki, I will keep my promises to her and you'

Finishing up There was a Huge Explosion of Ice cold Reiatsu In the area, it was large enough to alert others, slowly Ichigo Pulled the Hogyoku from her body, in his hand was the clear Dodecahedron with Bright blue soullike Energy Pulsating within.

"I..Ichigo" Ichigo looked up to see the Flustered Shinigami in his arms.

"Mhm?" Ichigo had no words

(! Safe to carry on kids !)

"Won't speak of this to anyone.. A..Agreed?" Ichigo saw she was close to tears whether it was from Sode no Shiraiyuki's return or the Intimate position they found themselves in, Ichigo simply nodded.

"Yeah.. I agre-" Ichigo was stopped by two hands on his cheeks and a pair of lips touching his attempting to kiss him, Albeit Unexperienced and clumsy.

'Her first kiss?' Ichigo closed his eyes Leaning more into it showing her how it's done Sliding his tongue in to meet hers, they parted their lips after a while Panting.

"wow..." Rukia had nothing to say it was a lot more than Ichigo could say, His mind was racing what this meant… sure he was Fiance to Orihime in the future but… she was long gone, but what about this universe's Orihime, Ichigo shook his mind trying not to think and decided on enjoying the moment, alas… All good things come to an end.

Beside them Reiatsu pumped from Orihime...something was happening with her inside her, Ichigo looked at her with an excited smile.

"I don't believe it!"

-Earlier In Orihime's Subconscious-

Orihime felt like she was falling, She called out for anyone, anyone at all to help her, she fell further and further down before Hitting the ground, Luckily her fall was softened.

she looked up and around, she was in a Patch of yellow flowers she looked around the area looked like she was in a large Field Infront of her stood two Figures, One very large Large, one small The larger one was Dressed in Armor decorated with Golden roses he wore an eye visor to look like a Knight's visor on a Sallet, yet he looked Extremely Familiar to her with his spiky hair Dark black, on his head was what looked like a Crown, on his back was two wings shaped like Dragonfly wings.

However the Smaller one was tiny she was up to his stomach and below Orihime's chest, she wore a Light satin green dress decorated with Flowers, her feet were bare, yet she floated with grace, her orange hair flowed complementing the Garland of Flowers in her hair and the Crown on her head embezzled with Jewels, on her back was wings of a Monarch butterfly.

"Hey, Are you alright.. you had some nasty fall there" he held his hand out to her which she accepted getting up dusting herself off and smoothing out her outfit.

"Its good you can walk! You don't have wings like us though" the girl poked her tongue out doing a spin in mid-air.

"Ah.. my head.. Who are you? Are you my Zanpasomething spirits" Orihime bopped her head softly with the Flat of her hand

"Zanpakuto spirits you mean?" The male Spirit said.

"If so, yes We are!" the Female spirit spoke in tow.

"Ah cool! Seems Ichigo was right! So what are your names?" the Spirits looked to each other before parting doing Ridiculous poses and Spins.

"I'm ******! A pleasure to meet you Mlady" His pose ended with one hand outwards tucked backward.

"And I'm *******! Queen of this land you may bow later" She ends her pose cupping hands with the male spirit both moved two fingers up Creating a heart.

Orihime looked at them both with a sweatdrop and a far-off look before getting pumped up out of nowhere.

"THAT WAS SO COOOOL!" Orihime Squealed softly, the spirits puffed out their chest in recognition.

"It feels nice to have a master who thinks we are cool!" the female spirit said.

"Yes Even If those poses were a bit much" the male Spirit snarked back under his ton.e

before Orihime's eyes, the male began to sweatdrop as he noticed the Righteous fury of the Female Spirit.

"YOU IDIOT! I tried very hard on thinking of those poses thank you very much and It was worth it since she liked it so much… Hmf!" the Female spirit flew away

"W..wait! Don't leave!" Orihime called out to the female spirit he suddenly felt the male spirit's hand on her shoulders.

"Don't worry about my wife...shes just..yeah" the male spirit confessed, Orihime looked at him Puffing out her Cheeks.

"What that's no Good! Go after her and apologize now!" Orihime looked furious to any other person a Furious Orihime would look Adorable, but he was Truly scared the male spirit with haste he floated after his Wife.

the Female spirit sat up to a tree with her hands curled around her legs which was up to her face Orihime could feel she was crying with her hand she pushed the male spirit forward.

"you. Talk. Now!" Orihime Puffed out her cheeks, the male spirit hesitantly nodded kneeling in front of the crying woman.

"I don't wanna talk to you!" the girl shouted between sobs the male put his hands on the female's shoulders.

"You're a shitty husband ******! all you do is womanize the other women and I get so Jealous!" the woman cries out looking up to him.

"You probably thought of our new Wielder like that... didn't you" Orihime glared down at him.

"No.. I've always had eyes for you *******! for you are my Queen and I am your king, I would die a thousand times for you If it meant I could fall in love with you each time" the male begun Crying from under his visor the woman looked up in wonder.

"No.. you don't mean that! You do-" the woman was stopped by his kiss Orihime uttered a soft aww with a tear in her eye.

"Miss I'm sure he means It! I feel he does!" the spirit looks to him softly before kissing him.

"Can you forgive me?" he says after the Kiss.

"Of course I do -" Orihime blinked she heard his name so she guessed the other's name and she was right.

"Thank you! Oh, thank you -" they both hugged yes she heard them, slowly she faded back into reality opening her eyes her hair flowing out.

-Outside-

Ichigo and Rukia parted some time ago yet Zangetsu looked at Ichigo with Whimsy to which he heard a growl from Ichigo, everyone was confused except Rukia Who looked away with a tinge of red on her cheeks.

"Not a word Zangetsu, not a word!"Ichigo gritted out, Orihime slowly opened her eyes they seemed different, gone was her Grey irises replaced with Shining pale white, her voice spoke out, however, it was Echoed she drew both Zanpakuto's loosely and weakly.

"Defend! Oberon... Let loose! Titania!"

Orihime's Shikashou changed wildly A long White cloth covered her Hips hanging loosely around her, her legs were Armored plates of Silver Trimmed with gold her upper clothes was a Simple Dress with half of it gone Tied like a Sash on her, Under the Cloth was a Shining Silver breastplate Designed to fit her body and trimmed with gold the armor covered both arms giving a Pauldron at the top of her arm, on the cloth side the armor was covered up by a flowing white sleeve, behind her head was a Blinding white Halo, which Ichigo could see was Shun shun Rikka, and wrapped around her torso looked to be Feathered white wings.

Her Zanpakuto's changed wildly Oberon was on her armored side and Changed into a large Siver Kiteshield, Adorned with a golden trim and A golden rose fixed in the middle of her Shield.

Titania, however, on her other side was a large Golden trimmed silver Spear, under the spearhead looked like a crossguard.

she looked at Ichigo and smiled Brightly.

"I Did It! I unlocked my Shikai!" all of a sudden it burned out and flickered away, Ichigo could see her Falling back, in Shunpo he caught her in his arms, her Ordinary Shikashou changed to be Inverted colors, white on top, black on bottom, Ichigo could feel she was asleep in his arms... most likely worn out from Activating her Zanpakuto's Shikai.

"Yes..Yes you did Princess.. I'm proud of you" Ichigo said softly.

* * *

 **WOOOO EXTRA LONG FTW did you like the length if so Il try to keep it at this length**

 **If you have any questions on this PM me**

 **anywho... Onto the Reviews!**

 **Yeagermeister31: WELCOME BACK! So glad to have you here! I'm glad you Like Ichigo's new look While the old Look was cool in the old fic I Prefer this**

 **Fanficlover2017: Heya I'm glad your still reading, I understand I am changing so many things that didn't need Change, however, that's sorta the theme of this, an Alternate universe, since you know who Reset the Universe from the old Fic also Resetting Ichigo and putting him here, This can be Considered a Whole new Alternate universe, and yes the Harem is Relatively the same and Who knows maybe some new faces will show up to join the Harem, though a few old things will return too ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya Deus here thought id Experiment with a few ideas with this one tell me what you like and tell me what you don't :3**

 **Warning: This chapter has Humor Fluffyness and A fight you have been warned**

 **also, I've added a little something something in this chapter a few References to other anime and a prophetic look into the future of the story.**

 **Cookies to all and Enjoy**

* * *

SCOR: Remix:- Confessions Training and a Date!?

A while had passed between the Awakening of his friend's Zanpakuto spirits, Ichigo made sure to Explain to them With Zangetsu's Recommendation the art of Jinzen even Orihime explained her Experiences noting to them to Consider doing it, Chad was asked to come by the Next day for his "Extra training" with the shattered shaft. Zangetsu Recommended the use of Shattered shaft for Ichigo too not to Unlock any powers of his Merely Training being in a contained amount of Hollowed energy.

A full half a day passed for them and everyone was Tired, Except Ichigo, of course, he was Tired in a different way, Emotionally, his mind wracked about the two girls riding his back as he was hopping rooftop to rooftop back to the Kurosaki stomping ground.

-Earlier-

Everyone walked out of the Urahara Shoten saying their goodbyes thankful that today was a day off school as they will need the sleep that they will graciously accept only two others left which Ichigo Kyuuichi and Rukia

Out of sight from everyone else, Kyuu got lazy jumping onto her brother's back startling Rukia and Almost knocking Ichigo off balance, Kyuu hooked her arms around Ichigo's neck from behind with a giggle.

"Ne, Onii-chan, carry me on your back on the way home~" Kyuuichi spoke cutely into Ichigo's ear, Ichigo, however, was used to this sorta thing due to Yuzu, Ichigo hooked his arms behind him Lifting her onto his back properly with a 'Hup' Rukia looked on with a Blush.

"What are you doing Kyuuichi!? Didn't you think of Ichigo first? What if he gets tired!" Rukia was trying her hardest to find every Excuse in the book to be that close with Ichigo, her next thoughts were 'Why am I feeling like this...Is this Jealousy but its just his sister'

"Nahh.. Onii-chan is strong! Id bet he could carry me all day!" Kyuu Snuggled up against Ichigo's back kicking her legs back and forth like a Child, Rukia looked towards Ichigo expecting an answer to which Ichigo Shrugged his shoulders up.

"She isn't wrong... I feel I could actually carry her, she is pretty light..."Rukia processed that information with a 'Hmf' Ichigo noticed this his mind racing 'I had no Idea Rukia could be this Possessive... perhaps a test is in order' Ichigo held Kyuu on his back supporting her with one arm his other arm he outstretched to Rukia ' let's see what happens'

Ichigo could see an Immediate Effect, Kyuu giggled lost in her own world of 'Onii-chan time' to even notice one of his arms was supporting her, Ichigo looked down to Rukia with expectancy Rukia was so Captivated by Ichigo's kindness she kept walking looking directly to Ichigo, all of a sudden Ichigo grabbed her hand pulling her close she wanted to Squeal out, however she noticed why as she narrowly passed a lampost that she would have walked into, a smile graced her cheeks as she held Ichigo's hand Tightly, Unfortunately for Rukia with the pulling of herself into his side this Knocked Kyuu out of her stupor.

"It's not fair… Rukia gets to hold your hand Onii-chan, I wanna!" Kyuu was acting pretty childish, Ichigo was about to Reprimand her about it but was stopped by Rukia's voice.

"Well if you want to hold Ichigo's hand...Id like to-" She mumbled the rest looking down Kyuu and Ichigo looked at her, one thinking, where the other knew Exactly what was going on, Kyuu looked to Rukia with a knowing smirk

"Mm, I didn't hear you? I'm pretty sure not even Ichigo heard "Kyuu teased wondering if Rukia had nibbled her bait.

"I said If you want his hand… Id like to ride on-" She mumbled the rest Ichigo looked at her thinking ' Is this the same Rukia? She is not this cute' Instantly he Picked up on what Kyuu was doing and played along Stopping looking down at her

"Rukia whatever it is I can grant it for you, you just have to tell me" Rukia's heart skipped a beat looking into Ichigo's bright amber eyes she shouted the first thing that came to her mind

"I..I Wanna ride Ichigo!" Rukia shouted out earning stares by everyone around her, her eyes widened at the outburst she felt like she wanted to curl up in a ball and vanish, there were a few whispers about Ichigo mainly being 'Player' and 'Pervert', however, a majority of the whispers was aimed towards Rukia calling her easy pickings along with other hurtful things.

Ichigo looked around and growled as Rukia began to cry feeling it took her heart and emotions to admit that, he looked to the crowd with his most hateful glare

"Alright shows over fuckers! she had a slip of words, I hear any hurtful things about her again, so help me no hospital will fix what I do to you!" there was a few eeps from Ichigo's statement causing everyone around him to mind their business.

"We had better stop somewhere to talk..." Rukia nodded weakly and sadly, Kyuu, however, was feeling really bad at making her friend shout that and understood, Ichigo knew the perfect place to lead them. The water bank

-the water bank-

Ichigo felt nostalgic being here, however, it was a sad sort of nostalgia which was a given, Ichigo commanded Kyuu to get off his back, Kyuu wasn't sure if Ichigo was going to shout at her for it, however, Ichigo did the opposite pulling them both into a quick hug then sitting down, he tapped the floor signaling to sit with him, they followed suit.

"Alright… I know you both have question's towards me and towards each other, it's a good idea to get it all out before we go home" Ichigo said silently looking towards them both, Kyuu decided to break the Ice

"Rukia… what do you feel about Ichigo?" Rukia sighed out her eyes somber

"Ichigo..." Rukia looked to Ichigo then to Kyuu "Ichigo is the only person to Understand me in A very very long time one moment I thought he was brash with absolutely no tact what so ever… yet he crushed those expectations giving me all the answers I seeked at once I felt like he knew me better than I knew even myself… thats where I noticed it he had lost things in his life just Like me… we shared a moment and I can say without a doubt." Rukia breathed in looking at Ichigo

"Ichigo Ive fallen in love with you..." Ichigo smiled softly "I knew it.." the moment however was broken by Squealing mainly coming from Kyuu

"Ah romance..." she said dreamily holding her cheeks "why didnt you say so Rukia… id have let you ride on his back" Rukia shook her head a large blush on her face Kyuu ignroed it pulling her into a hug of acceptance then looked to Ichigo

"So what about you Onii-chan do you love Rukia?" Kyuu looked giddy and Rukia was very VERY curious however sadness struck for both of them seeing Ichigo look sad

"Truth is …. I dont know... I know I love Rukia a lot but its not so simple…"Ichigo looked down away from Rukia she felt like crying both tears of happiness and sadness Kyuu wasnt accepting that and pushed Ichigo for information

"Why cant you onii-chan? You said you love her" Ichigo breathed inwards reaching into his pocket pulling something out keeping it hidden

"In the future where I came from… I had a Fiance we really loved eachother… she loved everything about me... even my darkest of secrets… we went far enough for her to be pregnant with my child, unfortunately In came… Aizen, Needless to say, He butchered her in front of my eyes" Rukia and Kyuu were on the verge of tears her Ideal of Aizen went straight down, Kyuu wanted to find and Murder him.

"Th..That fucker" Rukia choked out, Ichigo pulled them both close into a hug.

"You...you've really been hurting, haven't you Onii-chan?" Ichigo nodded tears threatening to come out as he remembered her final words towards him.

"Who.. was she Onii-chan? Who knows maybe you can find her agai-"She caught her tongue trying not to make Rukia sadder

"I've already met her, as have both of you.." Ichigo reached into his pocket grabbing something then opened his hand to show them, sure enough, both sets of eyes widened at the items in Ichigo's hand.

Two blue Flower shaped Hairpins

"Wait. Orihime! Orihime was your Fiance?!" Kyuu shouted outburst.

"Ichigo.. I don't mind you going back to her and forgetting me" Rukia choked out in tears, Ichigo, however, tightened his grasp on both of them.

"No… it won't be my Hime.. it won't be my Princess, In truth, I wanted to awaken her Zanpakuto to have something to protect her...Since I wouldnt be able to"

"Ideally id prefer her to stay powerless along with Chad, sadly that wasn't going to happen, just being near my Hogyoku and my very Spiritual energy would have been enough to awaken her's and Chad's powers… Who knows who else would gain powers if they stay close to me"

"At the moment I am a danger to Karakura town… no the world itself, I have to keep myself Extremely suppressed so I don't turn people to dust... I'm not even 1% of my own power right now... that's why I decided… When we take out Aizen… I'm leaving the Human world and staying in the Seireitei, if that doesn't work out I will take up residence in Hueco Mundo" Rukia and Kyuu grabbed his hands, both of them shouting out You cant but both for different reasons they both looked to each other. then to Ichigo.

"You cant leave Karakura, not when I just got you back!" Kyuu shouted.

"and you cant go to Hueco Mundo, none of us would see you again" Rukia shouted.

Ichigo looked to the two women practically in tears all of a sudden he heard something moving behind him in a lightning flash he pushed them both aside, both of them landed with an "Oof" they looked back up angry with Ichigo but their eyes widened horrified...Horrified at the arrows sticking into Ichigo like a pincushion.

"Shinigami.."a boy with a white formal outfit walked out he was wearing glasses and, in his hand was a bow Ichigo looked towards him with a smile.

"Quincy" Rukia's eyes widened 'a real-life Quincy?' she thought they were all wiped out.

"Tch, you're a lot better with your bow Uryu"

"And you seem to know my name Shinigami" Ichigo smirked widely looking like his hollowed counterpart.

"I know much more than your name Uryu your Grandfather Souken was a good man I'm sorry he went" Uryu's eyes narrowed as he pulled back his bow.

"how do you know his name!"Uryu yelled

"All in good time, however, you got my job title wrong! I'm no Shinigami..."Ichigo let his Quincy cross fall out of his sleeve before forming his Black and red bow Uryu couldn't believe it.

"A Shinigami Quincy? What sort of freak are you!" Uryu yelled pulling back further on his bow.

"Ah ah ah… still got it Wrong, Uryu" Ichigo held his face pulling down with a smirk, on Ichigo's face was a mask it looked like a Feral human skull with two lines down his face, however, His horns were on full display.

"H..HOLLOW?" Uryu tried to feel out for Ichigo's Reiatsu yet found nothing and this… Frightened him to the bone.

"You really are A freak, a Shinigami, Quincy, Hollow hybrid Freak!" Uryu shouted out afraid.

" **HEHEHE... Don't you worry I'm in full control now.. I know about that hollow bait in your pocket...I dare you to use it."**

Uryu held the hollow bait in his hand before dropping it on the ground… to which Ichigo removed his mask

"All things given Uryu I don't want to harm anyone, In fact, I have a bit of Information for you… Let's start with the basics... My name is Ichigo Kurosaki, my information I can give is the killer of your Grandfather's name and whereabouts" Ichigo looked to Uryu with full seriousness

"okay let's say I believe you what's in it for you?" Uryu seemed rather skeptical towards the being before him, the being which looked at him dead in the eyes.

"Nothing is in it for me, I'm Curious about what you will do with it.. so do I have your attention?" Uryu lowered his bow hesitantly with a nod.

"good, your Grandfathers killer was a Shinigami, not only that but he was a Shinigami Captain, his name was Mayuri Kurostuchi and he Resides in the Seireitei" Uryu gritted his teeth, Rukia wanted to interject but thinking about it she stopped realizing it was in Mayuri's nature.

"Good… If I find him here he is Dead." Uryu gritted out before turning to leave but look backward.

"Ichigo… I will not hunt you or any Shinigami, you are allied with...for now, think of this as a Mutual partnership... due to your Quincy heritage… good day" Uryu left in a flash leaving them alone now began the worry over Ichigo.

"Ichigo are you okay? You just had arrows pierce yo-" Rukia was asking worried, however, Kyuu stopped her.

"Rukia… look closer" Kyuu said shocked.

Sure enough, the arrows were gone, there were a few holes in the back of Ichigo's shirt but there was no holes or blood from the arrow tips.

"Hehe good eyes Kyuu, gotta love Hollow powers, that is called Hierro think of it as a barrier for my skin" Rukia and Kyuu looked at each other and then looked to Ichigo.

"well Onii-chan, I believe it was Rukia's turn to ride your back" Rukia looked away blushing Ichigo chuckled feeling alive for the first time in a while he turned around before getting onto one knee with one hand he tapped his back.

all of a sudden he felt two sets of arms around his neck, they had both gotten on Ichigo smirked.

'Okay, that's how you wanna play it!' Ichigo held them both supporting them both with his forearms underneath them Ichigo began running the opposite way of his home

uhh Ichigo you're going the wrong way!" Rukia called out with a blush from where Ichigo's arm was touching her.

"FASTER ONII-CHAN!" Ichigo obliged pushing Reiatsu through his legs running fast towards a row of buildings, Ichigo then stopped, he got an Idea all of sudden he started running towards a wall ignoring the Wailing from his sister and Rukia til his foot hit the side of the wall, using Reiatsu he ran up the side of the wall making it to the roof.

"What are you doing Ichigo!" Rukia screamed out scared for her life.

"getting a little training in"Ichigo replied nonchalantly as he ran towards the edge of the roof before kicking off the side with his legs, landing on the next roof, he went roof to roof not losing momentum, Rukia and Kyuu could see he was making his way towards his house, they screamed in excitement now enjoying the air and the adrenaline.

slowly but surely Ichigo made his way towards his home, he could see it Unfortunately he saw something else, mainly being his parents waiting outside, he cursed to himself as he didn't wanna lose momentum, but knew he had to.

"Eh well if their gonna see, I might as well do it with style" Ichigo grumbled out running towards his house ignoring the screaming in his ear's that had already alerted his parents, Ichigo kicked off the roof throwing both Kyuu and Rukia into the air as he skimmed through the air himself with a spin, his feet landed on the ground in front of his mother and father he went into a kneel holding out his arms as kyuu and Rukia landed perfectly in his arms.

"Hope I'm not too late Mom, Dad" the both looked at each other with a huge smile/grin respectively.

"my my Ichigo who knew you were so athletic" Masaki chuckled behind her hand towards the wide-eyed bewildered girls

"And just who is this Ichigo?" She said looking towards Rukia only to have the girl be scooped up by Isshin.

"AH MASAKI! ICHIGO BROUGHT HIS GIRLFRIEND ALONG! IM SO PROUD OF HUK-" Isshin was yelling at the top of his lungs while spinning the Bewildered girl around before he found a punch in his stomach by Kyuu.

"Jeez, Knock it off ya big weirdo!" Kyuu punched Isshin in the stomach while getting Rukia from his grasp the old goat chin fell to his knees.

"Ah Kyuu, I have….nothing left….to teach you!" Isshin said between breath's while Kyuu and Rukia went past, after which Isshin got up like nothing was wrong and was looking at Ichigo seriously along with Masaki.

"So its done then son?" Isshin said crossing his arms.

"Shes a Shinigami, isn't she," Masaki said softly, Ichigo nodded in confirmation.

"Yup as is Orihime and Chad... I'm planning on a few others too… But you do know Dad, I won't be able to live in this world" Isshin and Masaki nodded almost sadly.

"Yes Ichigo, I know, Luckily for you I had a backup plan for such an Occasion, wait here..." Isshin said his part before walking into the house leaving Ichigo and Masaki

"that's not everything you're telling us Ichigo, tell me, how do you know events that haven't happened yet even in a new Universe?" Masaki asked curious.

Ichigo smiles sadly he knew this was coming.

"Well... he is a part of me isn't he" Masaki was confused but Realization hit.

"Wait you don't mean..." Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah.. Ywhach is currently asleep" Masaki knew exactly what this meant.

" **A** For **Almighty** indeed" Masaki mumbled out before she felt Ichigo's hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see that same smile she knew so well of Ichigo's.

"It's still me mom… I just wish I didn't have to leave" All of a sudden a Cat perched itself on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Ah...Yoruichi!" Ichigo and Masaki said at the same time before looking at each other with a smile then back to Yoruichi.

"Ichigo I came as fast as I could, Urahara wanted me to tell you it was time" Ichigo looked surprised.

"Already… Huh" Ichigo then pulled out his Flip phone pushing some buttons before a tone was set in the air.

"Sent the Text?" Yoruichi asked.

"Well you were looking over my shoulder the whole time" Ichigo mumbled out, Masaki was confused, fortunately, Isshin came back.

"oh Yoruichi, when did you get here? I assume you're here to take Ichigo to do some more preparing and training?" Isshin got nods from both cat and strawberry.

"Ichigo remember, you still have Karin and Yuzu to talk to, but before you go off I have a little something for you to Deliver" Isshin reached into his pocket pulling out a letter.

the letter looked old Ichigo could even feel Reiatsu coming from it more specifically the black Wax Seal, Ichigo had to look closely but saw the markings of the wax, it was Intricate but the Most outstanding feature was the large white counterclockwise swirl in the middle with a tail at the bottom.

Ichigo swore he saw it before but he couldn't remember where.

Isshin smirked.

"Give it to Kukaku, along with my regards" All of a sudden Yoruichi laughed out.

"Ohohoh, you're giving him that? Well, things just got even more interesting! No, before you ask Ichigo I cant tell you we have more pressing things to worry about" Ichigo nodded to the cat while waving his parent's goodbye in a swift Shunpo he made his way to Urahara's

-Urahara's-

Ichigo made it there noting somebody coming the opposite way he crossed his arms with a smile.

"Ah good, you made it Chad" Chad grunted in confirmation.

"Still the man of few words, anyway, you got my message given you are here, cmon, Urahara's waiting" Chad followed Ichigo in to see the cheerful shopkeeper.

"your both here! Ichigo-kun it's all ready!" Urahara threw his fan over his face where Ichigo rolled his eyes at the overenthusiastic shopkeeper.

"Enough of the theatrics Geta-boushi, faster we get this done the better" Urahara looked on with fake sadness but instantly perked up.

"Aww cmon Ichigo-kun, you've seen this all before but we have somebody who hasnt, surely the act is still fresh if it's for a new person no?" Ichigo just shook his head with his forehead in his hand.

"Spoilsport" Urahara stuck his tongue out at Ichigo while getting up from his seat waving Ichigo and chad to the Training area.

-Training area-

"Well this is it Ichigo, built to the same specifications as yours~" Ichigo looked to the large hole in the ground with a Nostalgic feeling Chad however just gulped

"Yeah one problem though, technically while Chad has Unlocked his Zanpakuto I can tell a lot of it is locked away, also he has no soul chain to break so how will we do this?" Ichigo said casually as he felt the hollow energy from within the hole.

"well it starts a little like this..." Urahara opened one eye giving a vicious chop to Chad's neck knocking him out as he fell Urahara had enough time to bind his arms behind him with a few wordless Bakudo#1: Sai's surely enough Chad fell forward falling into the hole Ichigo the realized before jumping down himself to find Tessai already there.

"Ah, whats up Tessai" the imposing Ex-Kido Commander raised a hand in salutations, his Sunglasses glinting.

"you should already know Ichigo-Dono" Tessai boomed out loud his voice, however, Awoke Chad.

"ugh...what was that?" Chad rumbled looking around and then up noting he was really far down in a hole he then spotted Ichigo.

"Ichigo! What is happening" Ichigo looked to chad with a serious face on then closed his eyes.

"It's for your own good we are doing this Chad, best thing I can suggest is try to slip into Jinzen and meet him" Chad was confused 'Him?' he looked to Ichigo's face noting he wouldn't get more info.

"however Chad" Ichigo had a sad look on his face "If you don't manage to make your way to the top of this shaft you will die..I'm sorry" Chad was raging on the inside yet he couldn't be mad at Ichigo for some reason, Chad slipped into Jinzen trying to calm himself using Ichigo's technique, slowly he was sucked from Consciousness.

-Chad's inner world-

Chad woke up and looked around he noted the world around him it was a large Subscape of stars above him, around him he looked to be in a large forest with the middle where he was, was cut out of the forest, however, Chad wasn't quick enough to notice something.

The floor, or lack thereof, he was standing on the surface of a large lake, which under the lake he could see a submerged part of a town, Chad looked closer noticing it was a part of Karakura, more specifically his street, slowly Chad got used to his footing only to be knocked out of concentration by another being walking on the water up to him.

He had white short spiky hair with glowing white eyes His musculature went above Chad's he wore no shirt but his skin looked to be made from stone with Intricate carvings on the chest he was at least two heads taller than Chad.

He wore long flowing pants with the design of fire on them, however, on the left leg they were tucked into an ornate golden leg guard, The male's arms were made from the same ornate gold as the leg guard.

"You must be Asura?" Chad said softly

" **YES I AM ASURA, WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING OUTSIDE WITH YOU AND YOUR SO CALLED FRIEND?"** Asura boomed out Chad noted he was pretty loud.

"I don't know apparently it's for my own good I get this sorted out" Asura crossed his arms in thought.

" **IT DOESNT MAKE SENSE, THIS FOR YOUR OWN GOOD CRAP, YOU MUST HAVE BEEN SENT HERE TO DO SOMETHING!"** Asura felt himself get Angrier.

" **THE ORANGE ONE, DID HE SAY SOMETHING BEFORE YOU LEFT?"** Chad thought then nodded.

"Ichigo told me I have to find Him, I'm not sure what this him is as he wouldn't give me more info"

" **HMM PERHAPS HE MEANS HIM AT THE BOTTOM OF THE LAKE, YOUR STANDING ON I FOUND IT ODD SINCE ZANPAKUTO SPIRITS ARE RARELY WITH ANYONE ELSE MEANING, HE IS AN OUTSIDE POWER"** Chad nodded in Understanding.

"That must be who Ichigo is referring to..." Chad grumbled out in thought.

" **THAT SETTLES IT THEN I WILL COME WITH YOU FOR BACKUP THAT THING IS A MONSTER IN ALL SENSES OF THE DESCRIPTION"** Chad nodded giving a Thumbs up.

"So how do we get ther-" Chad wanted to ask but sure enough Asura had other plans which included grabbing chad by the back of his Shikashou top and diving down into the lake pulling chad along with him.

Asura let go of him letting him plummet while he floated down gracefully, Chad was about to hit the ground before he was caught by Asura by the back of his top, Chad looked around as he got up, sure enough, it was an underwater version of his street as he saw, however there he saw it the Throne, more specifically the person sitting on it.

it looked like a completely colorless version of Chad his eyes were black where the whites of his eyes were supposed to be his irises glew yellow.

Chad looked at them thinking 'where had I seen them before' he realized in a flash he had seen those eyes in Zangetsu when he fought him.

" _ **Heyyy Chaddy, I guess that's what everyone is calling you now huh?"**_ The Pale white version of himself began to get up from the throne walking directly up to Chad.

" _ **And you even brought Asura along how wonderful for you, doesn't it piss you off they call you Chad... makes you just wanna deck that Orange fucker and shout at him 'my name is Yasotora Sado' eh? And don't make that face you know it to be true"**_ The pale version of himself begun to laugh maniacally.

"Il have to admit it does get annoying at times... however Ichigo is helping me, Helping all of us, Id say he has earned it" Chad spoke out Defending Ichigo

" _ **Bullshit! You know he is using you, using everybody, Why would he train you up if he wasn't gonna make you do his dirty work... and that… Zangetsu, do you even know how many times I wanted to take over and Destroy that bastard..Although, I can tell he is a lot like me"**_ Chad Ingested this information however he felt Asura's hand on his shoulder of which shook his head.

"You're trying to Trick me, aren't you.." Chad rumbled out at his pale self who's smile widened practically cracking his face in half

" _ **Me? Trick you? Never! I may be a being of pure unbridled Instinct, Personified, bastardized and then reborn in the wake of A pansy who doesn't know when he is being used, but alas I am rambling aren't I? Point is think of it this way, this...Ichigo, as you call him, is supposed to be strong enough to wipe anyone from reality, why exactly would he go through the trouble of awakening so many people's powers… Face it your his Operation: Meatshield"**_ Chad looked down he didn't really want to admit it but the Being was right...Ichigo is...

however, chad was brought out of his thoughts by his whitened clone standing up wide smirk present before Chad's eyes Both of his arm powers appeared on the being as he walked away from his throne, his first step off that blackened bone-like throne.

" _ **What was it somebody said...We all have a little Demon inside us.."**_ The Bleached version of Chad says softly with a creepy undertone, before Chad's eyes Armor snaked up the left and right leg both very bulky and spiked, around his waist was armored and shaped like large fingerbones, Next was the chest armor it looked once again spiky in the shape of a ribcage one side black the other whitened.

" _ **That's me Chaddy.."**_ Liquid Snaked up the Bleached chad's neck before spreading over it's face then shaping into a Fearsome demonic looking mask one side black the other white with blackened horn on the white side and a White horn on the black side, on the back of his head coming from the mask was a long spiked head of hair or fur, he Flicked his hand out out came a large Greatsword made from blackened metal and bone the Blade itself was as wide as Chad.

(-( Song suggestion: DMC 4- Sworn through swords )-) (Hollow Chad's theme IMO)

" _ **I AM THAT DEMON..."**_ With a warbled Roar he charged Chad who Quickly Released Asura attempting to grab the blade with his many hands, he tried Releasing his other ability but found he couldn't, almost like the Bleached version of himself was stopping him, With a warcry, He tried pushing the Bleached copy away with a grunt.

 **You're** _ **so weak! You really arent anything without my power arent you, No your gonna have to earn it! Not even Asura can help you now!"**_ The garbled roar sounded out as Chad was Knocked through buildings by his Bleached self with a Kick, Chad groaned shaking his head, his eyes widened as he saw the descending form of the Bleached Chad stabbing downwards with his blade, He had just enough time to Put his 4 golden arms into a shield in front of him, Struggling before rolling to the side Picking up a large Metal pipe from the Debris of the house, he heard the being laugh.

" _ **You call that a Weapon, Tch your Pathetic, You can run and dodge all you like, you're just gonna get tired and Die!"**_ With a Swipe of the huge sword Chad found himself down one golden arm, It didn't hurt but it felt like he was weakening slowly, he looked towards Asura who had his arms crossed watching the battle with a worried look on his face.

" _ **I thought id let you know Chaddy~ When you Die in here Your body is mine! Hehehe The Chaos I will cause in your body! This will be fun Please Lay down and die for me! HAHAHA!"**_ One by one the arms of Asura was broken til all what remained was Chad's Original arms, Chad had pretty much given up as he was thrown through buildings and smashed through Concrete, he couldn't move… he had given up and accepted defeat.

" _ **Just like that, you give up eh? Tch you're worthless! Die a painful death"**_ Chad closed his eyes tight as he saw the being bring down the Giant sword onto him yet he heard a noise, the sound of water being breached and the crash of somebody hitting the floor this intrusion stopped Bleached Chad's slice then Chad heard that Familiar attack name, from that familiar voice.

" _ **Getsuga Tenshou!"**_ There was a Howl of pain from the Bleached Chad, Chad looked up and around sure enough there he was, horned black hollow mask on.

"Zangetsu?" Chad called out.

" _ **Yo Chad, Whatsup? I could feel ya was having some..."**_ Zangetsu looked the Bleached with a Feral grin under his mask _**"Difficulties"**_ He said Difficulties the same way somebody would refer to the word Parasite with some Disgust.

" _ **And Who the Fuck are you? Wait Of course your Zangetsu, I owe you a beating"**_ Hollowed Chad Gritted out as parts of his armor were Regrowing from the Getsuga Tenshou.

" _ **Ah cmon Dumbass, you know how this works, you're supposed to be all mysterious and shit, start with the Scaring and then move to trying to take your Host's body, yer getting it all Wrong... Diablo Desencadenar"**_ Zangetsu felt like he could see the look on Diablo's face… Shock He smirked wide.

" _ **Didn't Expect that did you? Yes I know exactly what you are, Tch If only king was here I could have told him I told you so, You're a Devil Trigger arent you huh… Ira"**_ Chad's eyes widened he knew what Ira meant things were slowly making sense to him he Pieced it together.

"Ira? Wrath? Is that your name?" Ira nodded in confirmation Chad looked to Zangetsu.

"Why do I feel you have a name along the same theme?" Ira and Zangetsu looked to each other and smirked before Zangetsu Laughed loudly Confusing Chad.

" _ **Holy shit You have a good one here Ira, he figured out What my Host still hasn't figured out yet, to Answer your question yes.. I do have a Name along those lines its Orgullo or as you have guessed Pride"**_ Chad nodded understanding.

"are there others? You know like Lust, Envy, Greed, Gluttony, and Sloth" Zangetsu and Ira nodded.

" _ **Lujuria or Simply Lust is actually the closest, however, the tamest out of all of us, She resides split into 6 parts and in this Universe there is 2 of them thanks to King bringing her back with us, where Envidia or simply Envy will be the hardest as she isn't even Awakened yet, All I'm saying Ira is you need to work with Chad"**_ Ira Growled out.

" _ **Why! Why do I have to work with this Pansy and his name is Yasutora Sado, get it right Dumbass!"**_ Zangetsu Sighed smacking the back of his head.

" _ **We REALLY do not have time, sure there's Aizen but from what the Pidgeon told me before he went and slept we have far worse to worry about than some madman!"**_ Ira held a serious look on his face before Dissolving his armor and sword.

" _ **Ugh… Fine, for now Il play along"**_ Ira huffed out before looking towards Chad **_"Don't get me Wrong, I still plan on taking you over, but obviously I have bigger fish to fry, so, for now, I will allow the Power of the Devil, the Giant, and the Archdemon, to be open for you, however, you have to work hard for Mountain and Castle"_** Ira was referencing the powers under his control Chad grunted in confirmation giving Ira a Thumbs up.

" _ **Tch don't get me wrong dumbass if it wasn't for Zangetsu as you called him you would be Paste, so get stronger cause your powers are really Shit, perhaps work with Asura and Zangetsu to get Bankai.."**_ Chad looked confused on the word 'Bankai' he looked to Zangetsu who simply nodded in agreement.

" _ **Eh just another Chat for Ichigo ta explain, Maybe later though, you seem pretty tired from your fight and im sure King is doing well trying to keep you from Masacaring the Urahara Residence as your body is currently dealing with slight Hollowfication, so you need ta Wake up soon... Ja ne..."**_ Zangetsu walked away lazily waving behind him walking past Asura before Vanishing into dust, Chad looked to Ira who had already begun to walk over to his throne before sitting down resting one hand on his chin and growled out, Slowly Chad closed his eyes and faded from his inner world.

-Outer world-

Chad woke up finding in his hand a Mask, not just any mask the mask Ira was wearing, he looked down with a smile towards it then looked to Ichigo Suddenly everything went black, Chad had fainted, Ichigo breathed in and out catching his breath.

"Well...Holy shit" Ichigo took a quick breath noting Chad falling to the ground he sheathed Ryujin Jakka Collecting his thoughts, slowly Urahara came out from Hiding.

"Yare Yare Ichigo, are you sure it was wise awakening Chad?" Urahara walked out Fanning the dust out of his face with his hand fan, Ichigo looked back and smirked.

"Of course, thing is I never expected Chad has an Inner Hollow and from what Zangetsu told me there's a few other's close to me with Inner Hollows, Which from what I understand was given with the same method as I was given mine, my mother being attacked During Pregnancy and bitten by a hollow, though It would have awakened anyway due to my Spiritual Pressure or Hogyoku" Urahara nodded in understanding while looking at the torn up battleground around Ichigo before looking at Ichigo with a serious Expression.

"Do you think you can take out Aizen? Ichigo looked down in thought his hand tightened before relaxing Ichigo breathed out looking towards Urahara Determination burning like a raging inferno within his eyes.

"I have to, If I have to sacrifice myself to do it too I would not care one bit, sadly due to recent Information... I have to survive and kill Aizen else its back to square one.. a doomed universe"

"In a week...Aizen dies, however, 3 years more a worse threat will come" Ichigo chuckled darkly.

"I'm pretty sure after that there would probably be worse threats... Angels, Demons, Titans, Gods, Elder gods, straight up Lovecraftian bullshit…. There will never truly be peace, a hundred years may pass, a thousand, millions, and even billions perhaps, but war never changes" Ichigo looked with a grim smile to Urahara who nodded in understanding.

"As for now… I guess only time will tell and there's no use thinking too hard all I really can do is upgrade myself and my strengths to stand against such things… I trust for you to look after Chad as I really better get going.. Oh, and Urahara, is that secret project I was talking about underway?" Urahara Smirked behind his fan noting how much of a strategist his future protege was.

"Ara ara, Ichigo Don't you trust I can do such a simple task? After all, we have our Friend from Squad Zero helping us" Ichigo smirked widely.

"Good ... tomorrow's the day after all" Ichigo left in Shunpo leaving Chad with Urahara giving the Old Scientist more Questions than answers.

"We will have to see how this goes.." Urahara chuckles before getting to work leaving a Certain feline to trail Ichigo.

-Kurosaki house-

Kyuuichi was sitting with Rukia discussing Ichigo and Rukia's confirmation of love Kyuu now and then laughing at the Blush on her Friend's face.

"So what're your plans with Ichigo?" Kyuu Wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manner towards the heavily blushing Rukia who could tell was very unsure of herself

"uhh.. I really don't know maybe I should just let him and orihim-" Kyuu stopped her putting her hands on Rukia's cheeks trying to shush her.

"No you cannot give up your emotions for Ichigo, as Ichigo said" Kyuu frowned and made her voice deep to imitate Ichigo while holding a Ridiculous pose which she saw in one of her anime's placing her hand over her face with one hand to the side, Rukia could swear she saw another person beside her Giving a Ridiculous pose looking to the left with one leg raised.

"It's not my Hime...it's not my Princess...Ugh, woe is me" Rukia stared in shock before holding her hand over her mouth but then bursting out laughing pointing at Kyuu who dropped the pose with a cute pout on her face.

"Ah come on that was a Very manly pose very fitting of Ichigo" she soon joined in with the laughing.

"no but seriously, you cant just give up, you have all the chances in the world, in fact half of the battle is won for you!" all of a sudden their door opened to Masaki standing there with a smile looking at both Kyuu and Rukia who flinched at the sudden entrance however they noticed a tray with drinks in Masaki's hands.

"I brought you both some Hot chocolate girls, here!" Masaki softly lowered the hot Chocolates in front of both of them while sitting down with them.

"Sooo, what were you girls talking about?" Masaki held the smile on her face, however, Rukia and Kyuu felt a sinister intent behind it, Rukia started stammering.

"Uh Mrs Kurosaki-" Masaki interupted fast.

"Oh please call me Masaki" Rukia was sweating bullets.

"I don't think that's very pro-"Rukia blurted out nervously in which she was interrupted by Masaki once more the Serene smile on her face almost etched permanently.

"Call me Masaki Rukia" Rukia nodded while bowing a thought in her head present ' Holy Shit... it's just like Unohana'

"Umm well-" Kyuu interrupted Shouting out excited.

" I'm trying to get Rukia and Ichigo together" Rukia could swear she saw sparkles emanating from Kyuu at that point 'Is...Is this my hell?' she thought

"Ohohoho young love~" Masaki thought Dreamily before shaking her head of the dreaminess.

"Yeah Rukia has already spoken of her feelings to Ichigo, however, he is going through some troubles with being fro-" Rukia quickly covered Kyuu's mouth.

"From the Future yes I'm aware, after all, I was present when he told us Rukia" Masaki looked to Kyuu.

"So whats the problem with it?" Masaki asked Rukia picked up from Masaki's question looking very somber.

"Well… Ichigo was engaged in the future to Orihime, Part of me wants Ichigo, but another wants him to be happy with his future Fiance" Rukia looked down with an empty feeling.

"Hurts every time you have to say that huh?" Masaki asked seriously Rukia nodded sadly.

"How about this? You have ways of tackling this 3 to be Exact" Masaki smiled softly before Bringing out a notepad and pen she divided the page by three for some reason her drawings were all of Very familiar rabbits to Rukia.

"Your first choice is well of course" Masaki smiled showing the page noting the picture of a white rabbit that looked a lot like Rukia holding a sword ready to strike at a rabbit that looks like Orihime.

"Is to fight for your love and be the only person for Ichigo! Problem is this may push Ichigo away, Your second choice" Masaki quickly drew the Rabit of Rukia crying with a heart on her chest Broken in two with her head down as in the background was a picture of A rabbit looking like Orihime pulling away a Rabbit looking like Ichigo.

"Is to let Orihime take him! However you know the Ramifications of this making you Heartbroken however the Third option is the safest" Masaki stuck her tongue out to the side as she drew before turning it to Rukia whose eyes widened at the picture it was two Rabbits that looked like Rukia and Orihime leaning to kiss the cheeks of a Rabbit that looked like Ichigo

"Ma..Masaki, are you Suggesting?" Rukia started her eyes widened Masaki nodded, however, at the worst time Ichigo appeared to be climbing through their window. everyone looked to the Orange haired time traveler who had a red face and Vein popping on his forehead.

"Dammit, I thought me coming back I'd be spared of Crappy drawing- Agh!" Masaki quickly flung the pen at Ichigo's forehead leaving a red mark Ichigo grabbed his forehead rubbing it.

"Gah what gives mom!" Masaki pouted with "hmf!" she looked away.

"You're just like your father, no Appreciation for fine arts" Ichigo processed the information like a sponge soaking in water

"Ugh, don't start with this! Anyway, what were you explaining? Crappily might I ad-" Masaki threw a second pen nailing Ichigo again in the forehead Masaki heard the comment under his breath of 'Why is our family so freaking weird'

"Why I never! So Rude! For your Info we was Discussing your love with Rukia" Masaki pouted, however, Ichigo locked eyes with Rukia who gained Confidence and stood up to the surprise of Masaki and Kyuu and kissed him deeply Ichigo leaned into the kiss before parting it looking at Rukia confused.

"Ru...Rukia?" Ichigo asked seeing the Fire in the small yet oh so cute Shinigami's eyes Rukia declared with the Bravery of Hercules facing down the Nemean Lion

"Ichigo! Me...you tomorrow morning! I want a Date!

* * *

 **Will Ichigo and Rukia have a nice date, Will it be interrupted and just who are these two Saiya- Ehem Shinigami! and what do they want with Rukia! Can Kyuu Fight them off alone? Or does Ichigo need to step in and smack a bitch, And who exactly is this Mystery Squad Zero member working with Ichigo and Urahara**

 **FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON SCOR: REMIX - THE TACTICIANS GAMBIT**

* * *

 **Soooooo what do you guys think :D Reviews help immensely**

 **speaking of Reviews:**

 **Thewolf87: MAH BOI! WELCOME BACK! thanks for checking this out I plan on Changing it so much! :D as usual with Multi Reviews il answer now**

 **2\. Yup I'm trying to give Ichigo more of a character instead of the ultimate Mary Sue that ever Mary Sue'd Making Ichigo explain shit is now gonna be par for the Course**

 **straight Ichigo isn't some Angsty 15 year old anymore he can lean in for Support as he is now an Angsty 26 year old with not so Mild PTSD**

 **4\. Masaki will get more and more badass in the future as for being his Quincy teacher well she isn't the only one and I'm not talking about Quincy Zangetsu ;) as for the Cero... SHHH it's a Secret a few people have figured it out though :P**

 **5.I plan on doing the whole Letter thing sooner than you think so as soon as you know who gets Decimated I plan on doing some good Shit for Ichigo**

 **some way I plan on Improving Everyone not sure if people have noticed but when Ichigo gave Rukia her powers back Sode no Shiraiyuki was in Shikai as I plan on her being in Shikai Permanently like Ichigo**

 **Hope that explained things to not only you but others :P**

 **Chimera296: Heya thanks for the Review without further ado ANSWERS!**

 **Chad is dealing with it now, as this Chapter states not only he but others have Inner Hollows based off the 7 deadly sins, the next thing I explained to you in pm but il say it here if this Chapter wasn't obvious enough, If Q Zangetsu is asleep Ichigo has a super ultra weakened version of A for Almighty, as for Chad's fullbring yes and no Its in its final form for the Anime but I plan on Evolving it further as for the whole Being able to Damage Zangetsu, you do know Ichigo is at under 1% power as is Zanny, He will have his full power when he goes to the SS as for Kaien well... Spoilers :3**

 **Orihime's Spirits Oberon is the Shield Titania is the Spear unless you mean Shun Shun Rikka if so well... Spoilers :3**

 **Karin and Yuzu... I have BIG plans for those two both will be Shinigami, Karin will be naturally stronger, but Yuzu will have a little something Extra to make her Even with Karin :P the best Spoiler I can give is Karin will have a Lunar Zanpakuto Yuzu won't.**

 **Yeagermeister31: Sooooon (Trollface)**

 **Ulttonova: Thanks, :D il try to keep the chapters that length or more though they will take longer :3**

 **Edub102: thanks, bud I'm getting a lot more Cheerful lately and I know there are people to help but I really don't feel like I need it yet :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEYA Deus here Sorry for the long wait but I promise Im trying to schedule Days for writing. Ehem where to start with this.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter and dont you worry more things will be happening. now heres a little something for you.**

 **A list of things to Expect this chapter.**

 **-Sappy moments, Quincy training, A bond Deepening between Ichigo and Masaki (Litterally as I am introducing a certain power I usually add in later(( Hint: I art thou )) ), Lovey dovey moments with Ichigo and Rukia, DATING START!, and a very! VERY mean Cliffhanger**

 **Enjoy :P Ja ne~**

* * *

Scor:Remix – For the future that will not happen.

* * *

Ichigo grumbled sitting up from his newly claimed bed the chair in the corner of the room, he Grunted before looking again towards the clock and sighed out with his trademark scowl present on his face.

"4 hours of sleep again…. At least the nightmares are gone," Ichigo said to nobody at all not expecting an answer as all of his spirits within his soul had either turned in for the night or in Ywhach's case, still asleep.

Ichigo looked to his Bed at the small lithe figure snuggled into his pillow and blankets, her raven black hair strewed all over the place with a little bit of drool coming from her mouth, Ichigo had cursed the fact of after the Conversation about the date with the young royalty and smiled softly to himself.

"At least your still alive Midget, so I suppose giving up my Bed is the least I could do" Ichigo Heard her toss and turn she settled down quickly mumbling something about "Nee-sama" in her sleep Ichigo quickly got up from his chair Cracking his back into place once again.

"I can't wait to be in the Seireitei, maybe il get a decent sleep" Ichigo grunted out before leaving the room silently separating his body from his soul with the use of his Combat badge, slipping into his Shinigami form and leaving his body on the chair.

Slowly and silently he passed by the rooms of his sisters peeking through the door Karin and Yuzu was out like a light as was Kyuu, Ichigo shut the door slowly and silently before moving downstairs into his Kitchen his hand searching for something in his Shikashou. He stopped, seeing somebody he didn't expect to see up at this time of night.

"Kaa-san?" Ichigo noticed Masaki doing the dishes from the Extra large dinner her and Yuzu had cooked, the kitchen still smelt of Curried Chicken and rice.

"Ah Ichigo, what are you doing up so late," Masaki asked softly dealing with the plates from the night before, Ichigo chuckled at her question softly.

"Me up late? What about you Kaa-san?" Masaki shrugged.

"Cant sleep.. you?" Ichigo shook his head.

"actually I'm readying myself for tomorrow-"Masaki giggled behind her hand leaving Ichigo to look at her funny.

"Aww~ Ichigo can't wait for his little date" Her eyes got Serious "or is it the fact of the two Shinigami come for her tomorrow?" Ichigo smirked widely towards her attempt at embarrassment.

"Yeah… that's why I hope Urahara is done with that little project of mine" Masaki looked at Ichigo curiously, however, Ichigo gave a look which said 'you will see what I have planned' Masaki chuckled

"I suppose you won't mind if you help me with setting up breakfast for your little date." Ichigo looked around but agreed nonetheless.

Masaki and Ichigo worked in Silence hearing the rain hitting the roof he looked at the Calender noting the day… and sighed, looking directly at Masaki his thoughts consisted of things that no Doubt plagued both their minds.

"Kaa-san" Ichigo spoke softly yet with a little bite.

"yes? Ichigo..." She stopped what she was doing and heard the Rain hitting the roof softly.

"I would like for you to do me A favor, I don't know if I will need it for tomorrow but I can tell on this day today as we are right now we need to do something" Ichigo walked over to Masaki, laying his hands on her shoulders with a smile.

"I want you to take a walk with me..." Ichigo Paused looking out the window "Go get your Quincy Pendulum, I want some Training" Masaki nodded softly before walking upstairs silently leaving Ichigo with his thoughts.

" **Hey, King you do know if you want Quincy Training the Old man is Available..."** Zangetsu said tiredly as he was watching in on his Wielder.

'Well Training is all good Zangetsu but… Do you know what the Date is today?' Ichigo asked his Blade softly It took Zangetsu a while.

" **Ah, I see… its the Anniversary today isn't it? You're hoping to..."** Zangetsu was Cut off by Masaki coming back holding A very Familiar Purple Charm in her hand, Ichigo looked at it Curiously.

"Ichigo Whats wrong?" Masaki asked softly Ichigo said nothing Reaching into his Shikashou pulling out the very same Purple charm it was identical to hers but showed age and a little wear and tear, her eyes shown familiarity slowly she opened the charm-like bag and Ichigo followed suit.

they placed their hand in the bag slowly they both pulled out an Identical Quincy Cross Where Masaki slipped hers on her Wrist Ichigo Put it back.

"Huh..." Ichigo breathed in "Guess it was right under my nose this whole time" Ichigo then bagged the cross again before Giving it to Masaki who looked complexed by him giving it her.

"Don't get me wrong Kaa-san..." Ichigo smiled to her holding the hand he gave the charm to "I want you to give that to either Kyuu or Yuzu" Masaki nodded but smiled wryly.

"What about Karin eh? Why not give it to her?" Ichigo sighed out.

"You can tell Karin takes more after the old man, She is shinigami through and through… However, I have something Extra planned for her when I get back from the Seireitei… If I don't have to stay there" Ichigo started leading Masaki to the door before grabbing her Umbrella Masaki thanked Ichigo,slowly they walked hand in hand to the one place they needed to go back to.

* * *

-Near the Waterway-

* * *

Masaki Kurosaki walked along towards the waterway with her umbrella to the Spiritually unaware she was alone seemingly holding something in her hand, However, to the Spiritually aware her hand snaked around the hand of the Older Kurosaki dressed in his Shinigami garb the rain hitting them both softly, much like that fateful day.

Ichigo grunted hearing down the road the sound of a van instantly Ichigo got between The vehicle and Masaki pulling out Ryujin jakka its sealed state alone Turning the Oncoming wash of water that was about to hit Masaki into vapor.

"Tch Careless driver… Are you okay Kaa-san?"Ichigo grunted, Masaki giggled softly at her son's overprotectiveness.

"Yes I'm quite fine Ichigo I had you here to protect me from that nasty water" Ichigo simply grumbled bumping his hip against Masaki pushing her away from the Road.

"You should stay by this side of the sidewalk..." Masaki and Ichigo had a sense of deja vu.

"You don't have to worry Ichigo I have my Umbrella see? What if you get wet and sick?" Masaki said softly looking into Ichigo's eyes.

Ichigo chuckled softly in response.

"I'm a spirit Kaa-san I cant get wet it just fazes through me..." Masaki nodded letting Ichigo walk by the side of the road holding his hand with a serene smile.

"we are almost there Kaa-san… " Masaki smiled and nodded her eyes was pretty much kept on the same place as Ichigo's, the waters edge, Ichigo let go of his mothers hand to stand away from her, feeling the air around him for Reiatsu.

"Did you get a feeling of Deja-vu Ichigo?" Masaki asked getting a nod of confirmation Ichigo was more busy looking out for Hollow reiatsu… however he was looking for the wrong type Ichigo saw a flash of white and blue before hearing something crack on the floor, he saw it… Hollow bait.

'FUCKING URYU!' Ichigo shouted in his mind gritting his teeth.

"Kaa-san… Hollows.. a lot of them are coming soon!" Ichigo said softly pulling out Zangetsu slowly however he was stopped by Masaki's voice.

"Stop… you aren't going to learn your Quincy powers if you rely too much on your Shinigami powers, there must be harmony" Masaki said softly Extending her ornate silver bow out.

"Not the ti-" Ichigo looked at his mothers face that usual smile was hardened into the face of battle, then they heard it...

" _ **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWLLLL"**_

"We have company Ichigo, lets see if you can keep up with me and use that bow" Masaki poked her tongue out Nocking three arrows firing them across the water nailing three hollows between the eyes.

"3-0 Ichigo… come on!" Masaki sang playfully readying more arrows Ichigo smirked letting the Ebony chain drop from his wrist turning into a black and red fiery bow, he slowly willed an arrow into existence pulling it back and letting it go with such power the arrow smashed through 5 hollows masks who just so happened to be dumb enough to be in a line.

"that better Masaki?" Ichigo smirked to which Masaki snorted very unladylike.

"pfft beginners luck" Masaki shot back her arrows tanking more hollows.

" **Hollow 5 o clock and 7 o clock respectively"** Zangetsu said softly Ichigo gave a silent thanks before nailing them.

" **Your moms winning Ichigo, perhaps you need some abilities to even it up, try willing more arrows like she is"** Zangetsu supplied Ichigo agreed giving it a go successfully knocking 5 arrows before shooting them into 5 Hollows.

"Stealing my techniques are you?" Masaki smirked to Ichigo losing a supercharged arrow exploding a hollow completely "see if you can do that!" Masaki challenged Ichigo smirked background.

" **From what I just saw King she poured her Reiyoku into an arrow... sort of like how the Getsuga is done"** Zangetsu once again supplied.

'For a hollow and shinigami spirit you seem to know an awful lot about Quincy techniques' Ichigo said suspiciously while charging an arrow slowly.

" **Remember, I did fuse with the Pidgeon for a while"** Zangetsu pointed out Ichigo nodded inwardly in understanding slowly letting more reiyoku fill the arrow and let it lose into a crowd Causing a massive explosion.

"Wow...maybe tone that back a bit..." Masaki said astonished by the Explosive arrow, Ichigo simply shrugged.

"I cant… that was 1%" Masaki's jaw dropped leaving herself unguarded "Kaa-san 10 o clock" Masaki shook her head spinning around nailing the hollow within a hairs breath of her.

"I wonder what else you can do Ichigo… Do you trust me?" Masaki said softly Ichigo looked back and nodded, however, his heart almost stopped when he saw a hollow a hair breath from Masaki again, however she didn't even try to hit it, Ichigo attempted to get in between he heard Zangetsu shout at him.

" **QUICK REROUTE ALL REIYOKU TO YOUR VEINS"** Ichigo nodded he watched as his veins begun to glow Blue the bite in his arm from the hollow actually didn't scratch him, if anything it broke the hollows tooth, behind him Masaki quickly destroyed the hollow and then Examined Ichigo.

"AMAZING!" Masaki shouted a big smile on her face "Your Blut Vein completely negated all damage" Ichigo was about to shout at his mother but stopped himself.

"I want you to hold that Blut vein through the Entirety of this fight," Masaki said softly Ichigo was still sorta mad at his mother but nodded keeping up the vein channeling enough Reiyoku to his bow to shoot an arrow, he found the arrows actually hit harder.

"I see so Blut vein increases defence… is there one to Increase attack?" Ichigo asked Masaki nodded while dealing with her hollows.

"Why yes there is, its called 'Blut Arterie' while you have Reiyoku in your veins with Blut vein its stationary, I want you to try getting it moving" Masaki explained Ichigo agreed trying to move this unfamiliar energy and get it running like a river, He succeeded, the once blue veins begun to glow red, Ichigo could pull back his arrow with ease he quickly leased twenty arrows in less than a second in a blink the crowd of hollows vanished.

"Phew I think that all of them" Masaki cheered softly however she looked at Ichigo his arm still tensed drawing back the bow.

"Wha..whats wrong Ichigo..." Ichigo looked into her eyes and she saw them the bright glowing red it somewhat scared her but his voice calmed her.

"No...we still have one more..." Ichigo said softly before Masaki's eyes the night sky and stars moved like a cloth a large hand pushing it out the way, out poured Ajuchas by the hundreds and three Menos Grande's Masaki, took a scared step back however that confident look in Ichigo's eyes calmed her.

" **Time to give Kaa-san a show… lets try Fusing Shinigami and Quincy Reiatsu."** Ichigo could hear Zangetsu's words were Excited, Ichigo chuckled darkly.

before Masaki's eyes she saw Ichigo's glowing red veins go black however she saw a hint of blue dancing like flames much like how his black and red flamed bow Grew twice the size, no longer was it red But blue, A mask of blue and black bandages swirled around Ichigo's mouth forming a facemask and his signature Orange hair went black.

he spoke with an Echo

" _Lets see how this works…"_ Ichigo drew the arrow back a little and the arrow and bow grew he carried on until it was fully drawn, the bow was as big as he was he suddenly let it go and it impaled into a menos Ichigo breathed out slowly.

" _Mondloser Seelenpfeil" (Moonless Soul Arrow)_ Masaki saw the menos Grande Explode with what looked to be close to a thousand arrows which all Impaled the other hollows letting off a chain reactions of Explosions of black mixed with blue the mask on Ichigo's face quickly removed itself along with the bow fading his hair went Orange

"Wha...What was that..." Masaki's eyes widened immensely looking at her son with many things ' Pride' Happiness' awe and hope Ichigo spoke before turning to her his veins finally stopped glowing

"looks like you win Kaa-san" Ichigo spoke softly while smiling to her the sun was slowly rising and the rain finally stopped, Ichigo smirked reaching into his Shikashou pulling out a Cigarette before lighting it with a match before taking a drag he took back the smoke before puffing some out while saying something that shocked Masaki to the core.

"Forever Masaki...Forever Isshin" Ichigo murmured Masaki watched her eldest son smoking, part of her wanted to yell at him for it... but the other more childlike side of her thought how….Cool it looked (AN/PSA-This is cannon do not think smoking is cool it is bad for you that is all)

"I..Ichigo why are you smoking.. and why did I win you killed all of them" Ichigo smirked finishing the Cig before douting it under his sandal.

"Il start with the easier of the two, you won because that is what happens when I introduce Shinigami power into Quincy so I didn't kill them with just Quincy power, thus you won..." Ichigo breathed out while Masaki's brain began to intake that scary knowledge.

"as for the smoking… In my time when you died we went to see your grave on this exact day every year and… Tou-san would light up a Cig as a sorta memorabilia to you cause you said he looked cool when he smoked, however...on this same day Tou-san died so… after I buried him I took his Cigarettes and had one… yes, I coughed after my first but I've gotten used to it, the one thing however that will never change is 'Forever Masaki… Forever Isshin'" Ichigo softly smiled at her offering his hand to her.

"cmon lets go home, we should probably get breakfast going for the others." Masaki nodded taking his hand, as soon as she grabbed his hand the world around him darkened and time stopped, Ichigo saw a White and blue butterfly fly around him before stopping in front of him.

"A Jigokucho?" the butterfly in response began to shake its small head from it a dark deep voice played in Ichigo's head.

" _ **Not Quite Ichigo"**_ Ichigo looked at the butterfly weirdly.

" _ **You Intrigue me Ichigo so… you shall be the next Chosen, my name is Philemon I am a...well I suppose you could call me a god, I am here to gift you something, A boon for your Journey"**_

Ichigo nodded softly to the butterfly taking the Info with a grain of salt

" _ **So now lets start up your First Social link… With this woman here, I do believe she is your mother...but not from this time… How peculiar, let us start shall we..."**_

The info on his Mother and what he said about Ichigo being from another time was ringing so many alarms in Ichigo's mind, however, he nodded to the butterfly as it shoed no Malice.

" _ **Splendid… Ehem"**_ Philemon cleared his voice and begun talking as if from a script.

" _ **I art thou, and Thou art I, and from the Sea of thy Soul I come, You have Begun the Social link 'The Empress'"**_ In front of Ichigo floated a Tarot card Noting it to be the Empress, along with that on the bottom of the card it said 'rank one' Ichigo chuckled "The Empress huh? Maternal Very fitting of Kaa-san"

" _ **I thought so too, yes before you say you can Expect others but not all Arcana's... All except one Which is funny enough Your own… Here another gift, hold out your hand"**_

Ichigo did as was commanded, Inside his hand was a Dark Blue Key that shined like Neon "A key? Whats this for huh?"

" _ **Its for a Door you will need to Unlock… Lets put it… aha Right there… I have placed Three Doors and only you can see them, One in front of the Shopkeepers, one in front of the First Division in the Seireitei, and one … In your inner world...That is all for now, I am curious to see how you do… Wildcard"**_ the Butterfly Disappeared and slowly the world gained back colour and time began to run smoothly.

Masaki and Ichigo smiled to one another before leaving to go to home however they was being watched the whole time.

the person chuckled beneath their white hood two bone-white horns sticking out from under it their voice sounded hollow, they was dressed very Simular to Ichigo's original Bankai form except Inverted colours, strapped to their back was a familiar White blade with a black sharp edge, wrapped in black Bandages.

" _ **Very Interesting...Perhaps you will be the one to stop him...See you soon...'Ichigo'"**_ He chuckled walking into a portal.

* * *

-Home-

* * *

Rukia yawned softly as she rubbed the sleep from her tired eyes, she looked outside mumbling "Morning..." her eyes shot open looking towards the Chair in the corner of the room to see….Nobody.

"I..Ichigo?" suddenly the door shot open she saw the Grinning Patron of the Kurosaki household, Isshin, Diving at her.

"GOOD MORNING DAUGHT_ UGH!" Isshin was kicked out of the way into and through a wall, Rukia could hear Trash cans tipping, she looked forward seeing Ichigo with his foot raised carrying what looked to be a tray of sorts.

"ugh...damn pest he still does that"… Rukia looked to Ichigo with a blush something seemed ..different about him, slowly Ichigo walked over to her leaving the tray on her lap, she saw a full breakfast, the toast was cut into small bunnies that looked a lot like Chappy.

"breakfast in bed?" Rukia asked softly "My, what a Gentleman" Ichigo looked at her and smirked he was about to talk before he heard from his father outside shouting.

"HA! so my son is a gentle man, should I be expect-AHH" Rukia watched with a blush as Ichigo stonefaced grabbed a loose brick from the wall before pelting his father who was outside in the trashcan with it, Ichigo winced as he 'Missed' his shot with the brick hitting the older man where no man should ever be hit causing a very girly scream from him, Ichigo walked away grumbling.

"We have a big day today Rukia" Ichigo said with a soft smile looking at her "eat up and get ready to go" Rukia nodded watching Ichigo leave the room, she got up to look out the hole in the wall watching the older Kurosaki walk bow legged into the house and shrugged before going off to eat.

* * *

-With Ichigo and Masaki-

* * *

Ichigo walked downstairs seeing his smiling mother and Yuzu cooking as well as Karin and Kyuu sitting on the table eating what seemed to be their breakfast, Ichigo went to both Karin and Kyuu ruffling their hair causing yelps from Kyuu and a small embarrassed blush from Karin, he walked over to Yuzu giving her head a pat, earning a cute smile.

"Hey uh Kaa-san In advance I'm sorry" Masaki and the others looked at him curiously before the front door swung open they heared the girlish whine from Isshin as he walked bow legged into the kitchen sitting down with a sulking look on his face, Kyuu and Karin looked as if they was going to die from inner laughter even Yuzu was puffing her cheeks out with laughter, and masaki shook her head with a smile.

Isshin spoke a few decibles higher to ichigo holding his thumb up "My son I have nothing more to teach you" he squeaked.

breakfast continued normally in the Kurosaki household til Ichigo suddently got up from eating he looked to the staircase seeing Rukia dressed in a cute yet familiar white and blue dress, Ichigo smirked holding up his wallet and waving it to his family.

"Don't worry about dinner, I have a few things planned" Masaki smiled softly waving goodbye to them, as they left Rukia instantly latched onto Ichigo's hand blushing hard.

"Wha… What first Ichigo" Ichigo smirked softly.

"How about some shopping, I've been saving some money and I'm going to let you blow it" Rukia's eyes shone and she blushed, as a girl she loved shopping.

"Lets go! I know the perfect place to go!" Ichigo was promptly dragged by Rukia to the nearby Karakura mall.

-The Mall- (Song listened to while writing this bit: Persona 4: Like a dream come true)

Rukia was in heaven she looked around noting all the Clothing, Jewellery and Gift shops. Instantly Ichigo was dragged to the most Cutesy looking shop there Rukia found a new Mascot she loved the look of… Hello Kitty, the art and cuteness reminded her of Chappy, she picked up a few Keychains a shirt and a cute dress each of which she tried on asking Ichigo for his Approval if they looked good he nodded and smiled, as he could say nothing she looked breathtaking in them all.

The next shop was a trendy girls shop Ichigo got a few looks as he walked in but those looks was erased by his 'Say anything and il destroy you' Scowl, from there She found some nice clothes, though Ichigo nearly had a nosebleed as Rukia walked towards him with what looked to be Frilly nightwear in hand, she had a blush too but insisted on getting them.

the next was a plush shop and Rukia's screams and Aww's would deafen most people to come, she left the shop after buying a few plushes, however, Ichigo saw something on the back row and was Amazed to see a Chappy, without showing Rukia he quickly bought it her and hid it in her bags, which ofcourse he was carrying.

they stopped at a coffee shop, the one who stopped them was suprisingly enough Ichigo, they got to a table and Ichigo could finally put down all 8 of Rukia's bags. Ichigo looked at the menu's however…

"I...ive never had coffee or been to a coffee shop, what do you suggest?" Rukia asked Ichigo Quietly in turn he smiled.

"Well its simple… Hot drink or cold drink?" Ichigo asked Rukia had never been too much of a fan of hot drinks she would usually when asked by the Kuchiki clan about her tea preference she usually asks for it iced.

"cold" Rukia said silently Ichigo nodded showing her the menu of all the cold stuff where she was something that interested her.

"Ichigo.. Whats a Frappe" Ichigo thinks for a minute of how to Explain a Frappe.

"Well its like a milkshake but they add sugar and whipped cream along with ice its super sweet." Ichigo replied before smirking looking into Rukia's eyes.

"kinda like you..." Rukia blushed wildly at the statement, but nodded asking for that to try.

"Il take, strawberry..." Rukia said smiling innocently, Ichigo's eyebrow twitched but he let it slide as it is her day today, "what are you getting?" Ichigo sighed relaxing enjoying the Scent of the coffee shop.

"I'm not too sure… I usually get a Deluxe coffee, but there seems to be something new so il try it I mean how bad can something called Pheromone Coffee be"(AN: Persona 3 fans here's looking at you)

Ichigo got up ordering his coffee and Rukia's frappe before waiting for it to be made, slowly but surely Ichigo made his way to the table putting Rukia's frappe in front of her and Ichigo took his coffee, it smelled sweet yet odd, Ichigo shrugged and drunk it slowly, however as he drunk he noticed something, all of the girls including Rukia seemed to be ogling him

"uh Rukes whats that look for?" Rukia seemed to be in a hypnotic daze til she shook out of it " Uhm you looked… kinda hot drinking that" Ichigo's eyebrows reached higher before drinking more slowly he heard a familiar voice in a whisper.

' _ **Seems your Charm stat has gone up'**_

'Wait what, Stats, what the heck Philemon?'

' _ **Don't fret about it enjoy yourself~'**_

Ichigo felt Philemon's presence leave, he sighed sighed finishing his coffee and waiting for Rukia to finish hers before leaving the coffee shop.

a few shops remained on Rukia's list of places to go after those were finished Ichigo suggested one final place to go.

"Rukes… I have a Surprise problem is we won't be able to do it with all these bags it's too far to go home… Mind if we drop em off at Urahara's" Rukia didn't like the idea, but was curious about the Surprise, so she agreed Ichigo was busy talking to Zangetsu to notice her.

' **Sooo King… want me to go do my part?'**

'Yeah, Do it without Rukia noticing, I need you to warn Urahara to turn IT on'

' **yes your majesty'** Zangetsu said in mock teasing obviously excited.

"Perfect, lets get going… I assure you your gonna love this" Ichigo ruffled Rukia's hair softly with a smirk before walking ahead of her to Urahara's walking over a drainage pipe which Zangetsu went through like smoke.

* * *

-Urahara's-

* * *

Ichigo walked to Urahara's, however, stopping dead in track where he saw the Blue door shining there he, however, decided to Ignore it while walking through to meet Urahara.

"Hey Urahara, we are here!" Ichigo called out Ichigo looked to Rukia who seemed to be breathing heavy.

"Hey Rukes you okay?" Rukia nodded.

"Its strange, as soon as I walked in here I feel… short of breath" Rukia said leaning onto Ichigo for support, however Finally in came Urahara.

"Ah hello Ichigo and Rukia such a nice surpris,e what can I do for you today" Urahara said however his eyes said 'stall for time'

"Ah yeah I'm just dropping these bags here il be here to grab em later" Ichigo smiled to the shopkeeper handing them to him except one bag

"okay so I cant have a peek in here~," Urahara said slyly Rukia simply growled and Ichigo looked at the man seriously.

"Touch or look at anything in there, il break your arms" Urahara sweatdropped and nodded.

"I..is there anything else you wanted?" Ichigo held a thoughtful look noting Rukia getting heavy on his arms

"Something to restore energy I think I was walking a bit too fast for her..." Urahara nodded coming back with what looked like a Gikongan Tube decored with no Animal head on top it said on the side "energy"

"is that all" Urahara said telling Ichigo with his eyes to go.

Ichigo caught the look and shook his head.

"that will be all, remember, look through the bags and your dead" Ichigo mock threatened before leaving, giving Rukia the Energy capsule instantly re-energising her.

"Well shall we get going?" Rukia nodded perked up from the Energy Capsule, Ichigo carried on walking hand in hand with her til he got to a corner he instantly let go of Rukia's hand covering her eyes she yelped slightly.

"Ah what are you doing Ichigo!" Rukia asked.

"Keep walking, trust me its a surprise" Rukia nodded and kept on walking completely blind til suddenly she heard music and smelled nice food.

"ready?" Rukia nodded in confirmation.

Ichigo let go of her eyes and Rukia was momentarily blinded but when she could see she gasped and squealed with excitement.

"I..Ichigo is this?" Ichigo nodded.

"Yup rukes Welcome to the fair"

* * *

-Fairground-

* * *

Rukia was squealing as she walked through the place enjoying the sights, Ichigo told her she can choose 5 things and that he had two in mind but he planned on saving them for last.

Instantly Rukia went to what looked to be a Rollercoaster she got in next to Ichigo at the front hopping and obviously overjoyed, until it started ,Ichigo had been on quite a few with his sisters so he wasn't scared however Rukia was clinging to him like a cat she screamed at the drops and fast bits holding onto Ichigo as she did, who was quite enjoying it, they got off and Rukia was ecstatic wanting to go again however Ichigo told her to choose more things.

next she saw a Plush shooting range there was a cute plush she absolutely felt like she needed Ichigo ofcourse let her have a go, her aim wasnt great with a rifle and she missed a lot, she couldnt get the plush, however Ichigo smirked paying for another round flipping the handgun before firing at the plushie making it fall with ease, the thought in his mind was 'I really want a Gun Zanpakuto' the person in charge of the stand was shocked to loose the main prize so easily giving it Ichigo to hold for rukia, earning Ichigo a hug.

next was another ride this, however, was what looked like small cars Ichigo told her the point of it was to bump into other people so of course Rukia took this to heart and began to speed straight for people mainly targeting Ichigo, she got a few Bumps in on Ichigo even though she did run into the wall a lot from Ichigo dodging at the last second, needless to say she had a lot of fun,

the other two were minigames one was a ring toss the other was Fishing for rubber Ducks she managed the ring toss with ease and the Fishing you can win due to being able to play no matter how many times you don't succeed from those two she left with two more small plushes.

"Soo having fun Rukia?" Ichigo said as he carried her prizes Rukia in return just hugged him.

"I see" he smirked "you will enjoy the next one" Ichigo noticed her looking up at him with curiosity where he simply walked over to what Rukia could see was an Ice rink, he quickly paid for both of them getting them both their ice skates leaving Rukia's Prizes with the person in charge of the Ice rink Ichigo quickly Put his on however he looked to see a rather Defeated Rukia sitting on the ground.

"Whats up?" Ichigo asked smiling softly at her she mumbled under her breath a blush on her face…

"I..I cant do it" Ichigo was confused until he figured out what she was talking about and awwed under his breath, He smiled sitting down on the floor taking her boot into his lap Quickly tying her laces.

"Other foot" she complied shyly giving Ichigo her other foot to tie the laces of inwardly Ichigo was saying.

'why Rukia, why are you so damned cute' he said that hearing chuckling from his inner spirits.

'Shut it' Ichigo pouted before getting up holding onto her hand to help her up , he let go and she nearly fell over Ichigo caught hold of her leading her one foot at a time.

"Its super simple Rukes, push with one foot then the other, il hold on to you while you get used to it" Ichigo said trying to comfort her she nodded nervously as she began to slowly skate on the Ice.

"I...im doing it!" slowly Rukia was getting her balance so quickly Ichigo let go quickly, she was shaky at first but got the hang of it, Ichigo skated beside her the whole time, they enjoyed their time Skating but all too quickly their time was up. Ichigo quickly got out of his skates and went to get Rukia's Stuff soon enough she was ready and walking along to the last place Ichigo smirked.

"Ugh I really am corny when it comes to dates" Ichigo chuckled in which Rukia laughed not knowing really why.

"Why… has it got something to do with the last thing?" Rukia asked Curious getting a soft nod from Ichigo, she walked along until she saw it…

"What is it?" Rukia looked to the ride in excitement

"Well its a Ferris wheel its usually the last stop of most dates" Ichigo took her hand going up to it before paying to get on he told her to get on and wait for him he, however, give the person in charge of the ride extra with one simple command "Stop us at the top"

* * *

-Ferris wheel-

* * *

Ichigo quickly got on enjoying the sights sitting with Rukia holding hands as the Ferris wheel started to move getting higher Rukia, however, held on to Ichigo tightly.

"Hey don't worry it's not gonna go too fast" Rukia shook her head "It's not that...its just I've had such an amazing day and its all because of you" Ichigo smiled softly, however, it stopped with them at the very top.

"umm Ichigo shouldn't we be going back do-MMF" Ichigo quickly caught her lips in a kiss which Rukia melted into slowly, Ichigo begun to add tongue, his wrestling with hers as they stayed locked in an embrace.

"mmm I..Ichigo" Rukia started softly "I… I think I love you" she looked at Ichigo anxious for his reply.

"Rukes.. I love you too..." Rukia looked saddened.

"I..Its a shame though I cant be with you… My Sister… she will be coming for me" Ichigo's eyes widened "Sis...Sister?" the ride started up after the allotted time, they slowly lowered to the ground getting out where they Got one Final embrace.

"I thank you for this Ichigo… today has been the best day of my life….but I think we should head home Separate" Ichigo shook his head.

"Nope… not happening, I don't care if they come for you, il just fight em off, I will do anything for you"Ichigo said softly, noting the tears in Rukia's eyes she Began to run away from Ichigo…

"R..Rukia Wait!" Ichigo looked saddened but inwardly he Smirked "all according to plan..."

* * *

-With Rukia-

* * *

Rukia was sad and Crying as she ran, she ended up in an alleyway, suddenly, she heard it and her eyes shot open, doors opening behind her.

they were the Senkaimon, and out walked… him!

"Hey...Rukia.." He smirked brushing his Spiked red hair out the way of his Tribal Tattoo'd on his forehead which seemed to have a piece of Tech on it.

"Missed me?" he smirked widely. she gasped gulping

"Renji..."

* * *

 **Sooo How is this gonna work... What was Ichigo and Urahara planning? and what happened to Rukia will she be going back to the Seireitei and who exactly is this sister of Rukia's FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON SCOR: REMIX!"**

* * *

 **Hehe Im bound to be getting questions about the whole Key thing and Philemon to those of you Who have played the games you know EXACTLY whats to come I did mention something about stats Would you like Ichigo's stats down below next chapter?**

 **Onto Reviews-**

 **Srw601- Im sorry for the wait hope it equals out the wait time**

 **Thunderofdeath97- Hogyoku is Not lust funny enough however lust was made from the Hogyoku if that helps lets just say Lust will be something that will be hard to figure out as to Why SHE has it as for the Harem there will be the basics You know Rukia Orihime Yoruichi However there will be a few that will shock everyone as this chapter said Rukia's sister is coming to get her. Whether this means in this universe Byakuya is a girl or maybe perhaps something else~~~**

 **Edub102- Thanks man as I said up top I plan on sorting my Schedule Probably il start writing Every Wednesday and Upload on Fridays**

 **Kynan99- Thanks.**

 **Yeagermeister31- yup you did.. Not the next chapter but the one after you will be seeing Tatsu getting her powers yes not power Powers :P**

 **Crimson Nitrox- Glad you Enjoyed it :)**

 **Guest: Thing is Im learning slowly and your comments while they do help me construct my Fic a bit better doesnt help so much with my Self Esteem thing is A majority of the people who have read this has most likely enjoyed it so for now Il work on it my way but thank you for your Review as I am trying my best**

 **TheWolf87- Correct :P I have planned Yuzu getting a Solar Zanpakuto while Karin gets Lunar... However they both will have Subclasses to Shinigami such as Yuzu becoming a Quincy and Karin getting Goddess power like Orihime however they arent the only ones becoming Shinigami Hybrids :P**

* * *

 **Thats all folks Enjoy the read and il see you Next time :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heya Deus here and let it be said... MY GOD IS IT HOT seriously the sun needs to turn it down a few notches :/ here I am practically blacking out from heat since I deal with it as well as an egg deals with a Hammer.**

 **Sooo sorry for the long wait :( I got caught up with some dumb stuff and the mentioned HEAT OF A THOUSAND FUCKING SUNS il try to update as much as possible**

 **this was your resident baked potato Deus signing off**

 **Ja ne.**

* * *

Scor: Remix-: And so it begins…

' **King thought id inform you Renji has appeared in the living world'** Zangetsu said as he was acting Recon for Ichigo

"Well keep an eye out for the midget… and try to make sure she has fun" Ichigo said sarcastically, however, the person he was referencing was not Rukia. Zangetsu agreed Ichigo was about to ready himself too but the world stopped around him and the same White and blue butterfly fluttered by.

' _ **This can wait Ichigo… come its time for you to open the door'**_ Philemon suggested to Ichigo however in Ichigo's mind he couldn't be late.

"I'm sorry Philemon the timing on this must be precise" Ichigo heard the butterfly chuckle

" _ **Time ever moves to those who are mortal..."**_ the world stopped around Ichigo everything was stationary. he examined a droplet of water from the rain suspended in time.

" _ **You Ichigo… are far from mortal"**_ Philemon's dark chuckle resounded with Ichigo before him it appeared… The door that glowing Blue door.

"Time truly has stopped?" Ichigo asked noting the nod from the butterfly Ichigo understood pulling out the bright blue key placing it in the lock before opening as he opened the door his world went white.

-Velvet room- -Song-Persona 3 ost- The Poem for everyone's soul-

Ichigo blinked, then blinked again, trying to get the brightness to fade he noticed he was somewhere different. and in his ears was the melody of that sounded like a piano and opera he had to admit it sounded Beautiful. the room looked like a Theater however it was entirely blue. Ichigo looked around slowly till he saw it the desk in the middle of the stage coupled with a chair in front, and the man Sitting at the desk from behind.

" _Hm… Quite odd. I've had an Elevator and a Limousine. I was expecting the Next to be a Prison"_ The odd-looking long-nosed man hummed _"But here I am in a Theater and it seems another Chosen of my master has appeared"_ Ichigo looked the man all over taking note of his British sounding Accent.

he was Dressed in a Decent black pinstripe Suit and didn't look very tall. though he had a hunch to his body Whether it was truly a Hunched back, or the old man was merely Lazy, though his Most Prominent and Recognisable Feature was his Long nose.

" _How rude of me. I haven't introduced myself yet have I? My name is Igor and I formally welcome you to the Velvet room. now… what is your name?"_ Igor asked Ichigo as he searched the drawers on his desk.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki I met Philemon yesterday he offered me 'A boon for my journey' those were his words exactly. he told me to come into this room. I guess it was to meet you… and the lovely ladies over there by the Piano." Ichigo smirked all of a sudden the Music stopped and no longer was there opera Ichigo heard the clacking of heels come next to the desk where he saw them both.

from the Darkness of the Blue room came Two women, Both had Platinum Blonde hair, One Long but tied, the other Cut into A Bob, Both Had Pale skin and Bright Glowing Golden eyes, both were Dressed in a Weird tight Blue Bellhop Dress and hat.

"Oh I guess he is a lot more powerful than we thought… Greetings I am Margret and this is Elizabeth." Elizabeth simply smiled however both offered their hand to shake. Ichigo greeted them both by shaking their hands.

"Such a gentleman..." Elizibeth purred, all looked to the man in the middle who was laughing softly.

" _My my... Master certainly picked somebody great most guests grow to the strength over time,_ _where only one has grown to surpass your strength, you are Quite remarkable now… Ichigo Care for a Fortune reading?"_ Ichigo watched as the man looked to him with a Cheshire cat-like grin holding up what seemed to be a deck of Tarot cards. Ichigo wanted to decline however he remembered he had all the time in the world.

Igor slowly dealt out the cards into an average Reading circle letting Ichigo Pick the cards, slowly Igor flipped the first card 'The fool'.

" _I assume you know the meaning of Tarot cards?"_ Ichigo nodded in response _"Good… The fool at the beginning how odd it showed up in reverse. Truly you seem to live in the moment However...You must plan ahead or something may go wrong… as for the fool… I have a little wisdom for you. Usually those who are blessed by Philemon...Usually, have the fool arcana as their main arcana"_

Igor slowly flipped the next _"Strength in Upright position… Strength is a very good card while the woman may be taming the Lion she does so with a serene face accepting the lion's true nature. where the lion is merely Untapped power...Maybe this power you will learn from somewhere close to your heart."_

Igor flipped the Next and smiled " _Justice in upright whether this is justice for you or somebody else's actions just know the after effect will be in your favor, however, that sword in her hand Points upwards...Victory is within your grasp._

Igor flipped the next to last _"_ _Lovers in upright so far your future looks bright young man, however when lovers appear you must be very careful as it along with all the cards that appeared they are Major Arcana meaning they are very important to get right. you will find some paths are easy...but the hardest path holds great rewards"_ Igor raised his eyebrows twice causing Ichigo to look away with a pout.

" _Ohoho and here we are the Final card..."_ Igor flipped it and everyone's faces either showed intrigue and confusion.

" _Well… If it isn't the Death Arcana… how fitting for you Ichigo now as you must know Death isn't so bad it doesn't mean all bad thing will happen._ _Death usually means the end of an old Journey and the opening of a new one. to open a door you must close another."_

" _Though why I said it was fitting for you is simple as I said… Most start with the fool as it is the Begining of a journey, however… your journey had ended before so you came back to set it right so The fool is not your Arcana...Death is. speaking of which can you hold it?"_ Ichigo nodded warily grabbing the card suddenly the room grew darker and shone in front of him was Philemon but within the card, he heard something more...Dark as it spoke it had a Hollow's warble yet...it felt beastly it spoke directly to his mind.

" _ **took you long enough mortal…. I have been waiting for your call and here I have been calling your name. yet you didnt hear me"**_ The card shattered like glass causing the owner of the voice to come out Ichigo looked in amazement at the creature before him

Ichigo Looked to the jagged metal mask comprised of teeth on the bottom and top making a fierce looking helmet, It wore long white gloves and boots With a black long jacket, In its hand was A plain yet ornate looking katana, Grim enough was the "wings" of the Beast, around it was large coffins decorated with white angels or saints, Kept afloat with chains.

" _ **I art Thou and Thou art I! From the Sea of your soul I come! My name is Thanatos. I am the beginning and the end. truly the very Personification of Death itself. let my sword become yours and our power will be unmatched..."**_

Ichigo smiled to the beast "You are me.. and I am you" Thanatos nodded before shattering into glass funneling itself into Ichigo, as it did Ichigo felt so much power…

" _Thanatos huh… that persona heeded your call? I didn't expect that. never in my years had I thought such a powerful persona would pick a Newborn wildcard..."_ Igor mused wrapping his head around everything that happened, however, Ichigo caught his attention.

"Persona? What is that?"Ichigo asked.

" _Ah forgive me I was lost in thought… Persona is a mystic power forged by my master and given to those Who have innate abilities… A persona is simply A God or spirit that lives within the sea of your soul, and you can call upon them and their power"_ Igor concluded his explanation.

"So how do I call upon my Persona?"

" _Thats what I am about to decide… The Previous guest had a version of a card to call on his the one before had a gun...I suppose for yours how would you like to Materialize them as a sword… Like one of your Zanpakuto's I suppose that would fit a Shinigami quite well"_ Igor smirked at Ichigo who nodded in agreement a small chant was made on behalf of Igor and on Ichigo's waist was a Black Katana with no guard instantly recognizing it as Thanatos Ichigo stood up drawing it.

"Thanatos!" the sword exploded into glass which spiraled into the form of Thanatos. who let out a Roar before returning back into a sword which Ichigo sheathed.

" _Yes, that fits you Quite well..."_ Ichigo bowed in respect, suddenly he felt somebody grab his hand he noticed it was Elizabeth.

"You remind me so much of him… that why I want you to do something, I would like for you to come back whenever you can and talk with me, I may have some tasks for you" Elizabeth said with a smile which Ichigo nodded

"Course… perhaps il show you around Karakura and the Seireitei"

"Id like that"

 **-SMASH-**

Philemon appeared again floating about he spoke within Ichigo's mind.

" _ **Thou art I and I art thou, you shall be blessed with a new Social link ...The Tower"**_ Elizabeth looked at Ichigo funny as did the other residents of the Velvet Room.

" _I do believe you just established a Social link with Elizibeth… Curious, and she was the tower?"_ Igor was silent thinking on what this meant before noticing Ichigo and the two women looking at him with curiosity.

" _Ah do not mind me… your time here is at an end young man I do believe you have other things to do today, but...come when you can and I will teach you more things about being the wildcard..Stay safe"_ Ichigo thanked Igor before leaving the velvet room.

-Outside with Rukia-

"Ah...Renji" Rukia looked scared her body shouted for her to get away even if she knew she wouldn't be able to.

"So how was your time in the living world? Meet anyone nice?" Renji said with a feral smirk

"I...I dont kno-" Rukia eeped as she saw Renji unsheathe his Zanpakuto.

"Cut the crap Rukia Im aware of your powers being missing and ofcourse the human you gave them to speaking of which… where are they?"Renji chuckled in a sinister fashion and took a step forward however his step was stopped by a Blue reishi arrow.

"Quincy?" Rukia turned around hoping to see Ichigo the thought faded as soon as she saw a boy with black straight hair and white and blue clothes he wore glasses his bow was outstretched towards Renji.

"Attacking a helpless girl on the street? How barbaric. yet expected of a shinigami" Uryu grumbled out all the while pumping out reiyoku. trying to signal Ichigo.

'You need to come quick Kurosaki. I doubt I can take him on' Uryu thought as he watched Renji smirk.

"Stay out of this Quincy, then again you do know she is a shinigami also...then again who cares" Renji looked to Uryu before stroking two fingers up his Zanpakuto.

"Roar… Zabimaru" within a split second Renji's sword transformed into its Shikai state he flung himself towards Uryu. but quickly jumped back as he heard the Feminine voice shout out.

"SHINE HAKUGETSU"

Uryu looked ahead...this was Ichigo's sister Kyuu

-Renji vs Kyuu-

Kyuu looked on passively towards the Quincy then towards Rukia before finally stopping on Renji, her face twisted into discontent.

"I take it your here to take Rukia back?" Kyuu was deathly quiet and serious. Rukia had never seen her like this and always thought of her as a happy go lucky girl. she noticed the scowl on her face and noticed how very reminiscent of her brother's it was.

"Yeah I plan on taking her back but because of YOU, she is going to be executed human so be a good mortal and give her back her power" Renji gritted out his fingers clenched around Zabimaru til his knuckles was bone white.

"I would… unfortunately for you much will change, Quincy back me up" Kyuu ordered outstretch.

"My name is Uryu, shinigami"Uryu shot back.

"and mine is Kyuuichi Kurosaki!" With a warcry, she shot herself towards Renji with the intent to take his head off. Renji noticed and sidestepped her blade.

"You disgrace Rukia's powers.. so WEAK!" Instantly renji spun around nailing a kick to Kyuu's gut while slicing the arrows being pelted at him Kyuu winced.

'he is so powerful… how did Ichigo take him down?' Kyuu thought to herself.

Renji smirked ferally his sword being whipped upwards, however, Kyuu dodged narrowly skimming a few of her orange locks she breathed outwards however something Clicked inside her and she became limp to the outside world, Uryu looked on curious as he noticed a few inconsistencies with Kyuu's Reiatsu to be safe he jumped back staying out the fight.

Renji however mistook Kyuu's loose body posture as her giving up.

"How very human… You think your powerful but you will never measure up… to a REAL Shinigami" Renji roared out as he went to slice Kyuu however Renji felt a dull thud he noticed the girl instantly bring up her blade as she chuckled Manically.

" _This Shinigami hair so red. feel the rage within. You want him Dead"_ Hakugetsu purred speaking through Kyuu her face twisting into insanity her face cracked a smile so wide Renji was sure he was Seeing Gin in front of him he didn't have much time to think however...as he had a crazed possessed girl ready to kill him.

" _You think yourself slick. you find yourself mighty. I find you repulsive, and if I say quite unsightly. you lord your status as a reaper and use it as a boon, prepare yourself Renji... for you face the dark side of the moon."_ Hakugetsu laughed manically as she cared nothing for her surroundings trees was cut buildings was sliced nothing cared to her she wanted him dead. however, inside of her the struggle of Kyuu trying to break out limited the power of Hakugetsu within slashes of her sword cuts appeared on Renji breaking his Visor with a narrow slash.

" _Death cometh, your time is done, Your death will be swift, but your blood will run"_ Renji shut his eyes he felt too weak to move this freak of nature was about to kill him. he shut his eyes and embraced death his final thought consisted of 'Il keep the gates open for you Rukia' he whinced as he heard the maddening cackle close closer however his eyes widened as he heared the shout.

"KYUU STOP DONT KILL HIM!" Rukia shouted as she quickly got in front of Renji her arms widened tears flooded her eyes looking to Kyuu, however, something inside Kyuu pulled her subconscious out for a while however it was quickly subdued.

" _You…. You're the reason she is so weak and those friends of hers... I better not speak but right now il unblock it all starting with you..die quickly.. SHIRO GETSUGA TENSHOU!"_ Rukia crossed her arms over her chest however before her eyes the Getsuga was diminished by the golden shield and Kyuu fainted falling forwards she looked down to Kyuu then back up to the shinigami standing behind her, his hand upraised to the height of the girls neck.

"Food for thought eh Rukia..." Ichigo said with a smirk the shield quickly returned back to the blue hairclips that was soon pocketed by the Orange haired reaper Rukia instantly was about to hug him but was stopped by Ichigo's hand being raised.

"Try not to Run off without me next time Rukes I was really worried about you.." he said with a soft smile the smile however Vanished when looking to Renji.

"Sooo my little sister did quite a number on you eh Pineapple" Ichigo chuckled but then looked at him seriously walking up to him with a smirk placing his hand on his shoulder.

"You got stronger… as id Expect of the Lieutenant of the 6th" Renji scoffed.

"Lieutenant Give me a break I'm only 3rd seat..." Renji was about to say more however a Senkaimon opened behind him and he smirked widely to Ichigo.

"Bad luck…. Carrot top looks like the capt and her lieutenant is here" Ichigo raised his eyebrow at the "Her" but nevertheless his answers was answered instantly out stepped two Shinigami both Female One was stoic but fair of face her very posture demanded you to bow before her her familiar white Haori shuffled as she walked elegantly each step showed off the inner pink lining of the Haori.

Next to her was a girl who looked eerily familiar the instant he saw her he looked over to Rukia who herself seemed to be shocked, Ichigo looked back the girl's eyes was serene yet..battle hardened. her onyx irises seemed a bit too large for her eyes but they seemed to add charm, she wore her lieutenant badge with pride as her whole posture seemed to flaunt it, in astoundment Ichigo thought to himself about her name a memory of Byakuya resounded deep within Ichigo's mind.

'Hisana?'

"nee-sama? w..what are you doing here?"Rukia said softly however she was met with the harshened glare of Byakuya and Hisana who breathed out a sigh.

"While I'm glad your still alive Rukia, I'm very disappointed in you...giving your powers to a human" Hisana said softly to her younger sister.

"Your younger sister misses you Rukia, she wants you to come home, however, due to giving your powers to a human the old man sent me to do two things," Byakuya spoke with a smoky yet dignified tone.

"one is to bring you back home.." Byakuya paused however she drawed Senbonzakura quickly along with Hisana drawing her Zanpakuto, alongside Byakuya.

"The other is to oversee your Execution as ordered by the Central 46 come quietly or be cut down as you stand… thus is your punishment" byakuya's eyes flicked to the orange haired boy listening in

"And you… you must be the human she gave her powers to? For such an insult to tradition, I think you should die regardless" Byakuya walked forward to Rukia it was instant. Ichigo saw every step as the noble swung her sword at Ichigo.

"Senke- What..." the Kuchiki head looked to the boy, however, she along with Hisana was more interested or more likely shocked by the human holding Senbonzakura between two fingers quickly with power Ichigo facepalmed the noble backward, her face held bewilderment.

"hehe you seem surprised...its almost as if you expected to hit me," Ichigo said cockily. Rukia couldn't believe her eyes here was her… romantic interest in his human body fully capable of not only reacting to Byakuya's infamous senkei but also capable of knocking her backwards.

"Explain yourself human you shouldn't be able to do that, even with Rukia's borrowed powers," Byakuya said trying to hide her shock however what shocked her more was the sword now in the boy's grasp.

"I wasn't the one who Rukia gave her powers to" Ichigo then pointed over to his sister knocked out cold beside Rukia against a wall "she was … and don't you think about doing anything to her. or I might have to get serious" with those words Ichigo outstretched his sword outwards to the noble instead he looked over to Hisana

"Id suggest you don't get involved..." Byakuya instantly tensed holding her sword instead she quickly gained her composure.

"Your but a Human… however, you want to face somebody strong so I will treat you as a worthy foe" Instantly Byakuya dropped her Zanpakuto into the ground "Scatter…. Senbonzakura" instantly the noble was surrounded by floating cherry blossoms.

"I will give you one free hit human… then again that looks like just a normal sword, so it wont harm me anyway..." Ichigo sighed before slicing the barebones sword sideways instantly Byakuya felt a not so deep cut on her cheek Ichigo simply smirked ready to steal a line from Urahara.

"So you thought my sword wasn't a Zanpakuto, you thought it wasn't going to touch you… I assure you, Princess. this is a Zanpakuto… Would you like to meet him" Ichigo smirked slicing sideways before throwing the blade outwards before it shattered into glass. the glass slowly began to funnel and shape itself, Ichigo breathed out, a wild smirk appeared on his lips as he spoke slowly.

"Per-so-na"

(Cue: Persona 5- Willpower)

"Thanatos" Ichigo spoke out softly as such on the command a giant beast emerged from the glass holding the same sword, within Ichigo's now brightened eyes he could see the abilities of Thanatos. those were Agi, Bufu, and Zio. (basic elements of fire, ice, and lightning. using them uses a little reiatsu) Cleave (light slash damage) Mudo (Curse damage, 1% chance of Insta kill, uses a lot of Reiatsu) it also had some passive abilities which was Regen 3 (small heal after every attack) and Invigorate 3 (small regen to Reiatsu after every attack) and Scan (Finds what opponent is weak or strong to) as well as Empower (Il use this later)

Ichigo smirked widely at the looks all around Rukia looked slightly frightened, however also at ease by the beast. Renji was to shocked to say anything as was Hisana...the only person who could talk was Byakuya.

"Wh..What the heck is that… that is no Shikai" she was met to the laugh of Ichigo.

"I guess your right in a way it is and it isn't a Zanpakuto. however its so much more, however, that is all the info I can give, Thanatos… Scan" Ichigo commanded him to scan however in that short time of scanning Byakuya went into the attack managing a hit on the side of the beast Ichigo winced in pain as he found his side was slightly cut in the same place, however, it had finished scanning, Thanatos spoke in his dark raspy voice.

" _ **Ichigo the scan concludes she is Resistant in most attacks, however, she seems to be weak to Divine. sadly I possess no Divine skills. that concludes the scan… Your orders?"**_ Thanatos breathed out slowly gaining mist from within his metal jaws

"alright, Thanatos Agi then combo into a Zio" in response the beast roared outwards within his metal jaw a large fireball was shot at Byakuya quickly who cut it easily however in came the Zio that struck her with lightning which made her lose her footing.

" _ **Critical hit Ichigo now id suggest going in with an All out attack join me in attacking her while she is dazed"**_ Thanatos suggested quickly Ichigo agreed upon agreeing the sword of Thanatos appeared in his hand with a roar Ichigo and Thanatos charged Byakuya who couldn't react in time and was hit by a myriad of slices from both Thanatos and Ichigo. leaving her with cuts all over.

" **Id suggest getting this battle over with as soon as possible Ichigo. your very Spiritual pressure is causing multiple fluxuations. at this rate Hollows will be drawn in"** Thanatos warned Ichigo who quickly decided to deal with things rationally.

"Byakuya please surrender, I need to talk with you about something...I don't want to hurt you anymore." Ichigo smiled down at her stabbing the sword into the ground holding his hand out to her, Byakuya grunted in pain she saw his hand and accepted it.

"I dont understand you human… you and that...thing could have finished me off, you could have killed me." byakuya was met to Ichigo's smirk slowly she was helped up from there she deactivated her Shikai with an outward breath her level gaze hit ichigo dead on.

"So whats the plan huh? Take rukia and make stronger captains come after you? Make them threaten your home?" Byakuya said however she saw ichigo shake his head softly then he looked over to Renji.

"Technically you guys all win since My sister would have been easily senkei'd by you Byakuya, unfortunately, It wouldn't go the same as it had gone for me, she would lose her Shinigami powers never to get them back, truly this Doomed universe has it out for her… so by all means you have won and Rukia is yours to take back" a few peoples eyes widened at Ichigo's statement Uryu's since Ichigo was just handing Rukia off Rukia however was calmed because Ichigo has explained everything before however, she was curious about the doomed universe thing.

"So… you just going to let us take her back for Execution? Why aren't you fighting for her you clearly have enough power to do so? And what was that about a doomed universe? Your hiding things human" Ichigo however just laughed softly then looked at them scratching the back of his head.

"I can explain a few things… you will get the full story when I have rescued her, no doubt the old man would want to hear it but I need you to cut all forms of communications with the twelfth for a while." the Shinigami nodded telling Ichigo he was safe to talk.

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki War hero for...about 5 years into the future and unofficial captain commander of the Gotei 13, as the whole 5 year war hero thing dictates I am not only from the future but an entirely new Universe all together, I was...15 earth years old when the war started because of a rogue shinigami captain, a war which went well at the beginning that was until the madman gained the power of a true god, the Hogyoku a catalyst of untold power that resides in the soul of Rukia planted by Urahara to keep it safe. needless to say, everyone died in that war, there were only three people left standing towards the end of the war, myself Yamamoto, and the captain that plans to betray the Gotei 13" Ichigo quickly drawed a blade in flames.

"Yamamoto gave his all destroying the bastard with his Bankai but it wasn't enough in his last breaths before he was Reduced to ashes by his own Zanpakuto's power he gave me two things. one is this" Ichigo quickly faded into his Shinigami form where he slowly undone his Shikashou top pulling out from under a very familiar Haori scorched by the flames of Ryujin jakka

"the second gift was of course… Reduce the universe to ash Ryujin Jakka" the flaming blade in Ichigo's grasp quickly sparked to life showing off the flames of Ryujin Jakka before the flames became too powerful he instantly sealed it looking at the Goldfish like faces situated on everyone's face.

"I don't think I have to say much more, but know that a plan is already in motion and I will kill him however to do that everything must go exactly as it was thus I need you to take Rukia back to the Seireitei so he doesn't get suspicious she will be completely safe don't worry" Byakuya calmed hearing that Rukia was going to be safe so the deal was struck however a selfish wish came from Byakuya.

"Kurosaki-san when the time comes I want to face you again and I want you to hold nothing back, and neither will I. you have my support, I was beginning to think you were crazy as there was no way for you to be from the future...however you did just show me the burned Haori of our leader and his Zanpakuto, the first could have been taken from his corpse as a way for you to gain trust however… having the old man's Zanpakuto and being able to summon its Shikai with ease says your telling the truth. but I need to know… who is the Traitor?

"Aizen" Ichigo bit out hard "Aizen is the trator and im aware of what would be coming next so all im going to say is his abilities arent what they seem to be, his Zanpakuto Kyoka Suigetsu is capable of perfect hypnosis at Shikai level" Byakuya didnt expect it to be Aizen she was thinking he would say Gin, too damn shifty that one.

"Alright… I trust in you, for now, Kurosaki-san, I will be taking Rukia with me… you intend to invade in a weeks time? Then I will stall the execution for as long as possible I'm counting on you… as is Hisana and Renji" Ichigo locked eyes with the frightened Rukia giving her a soft smile and a pat on the head.

"Off you go midget… il be coming for you soon" Ichigo quickly found a foot stomping down onto his with an angry Rukia gritting her teeth.

"I am not short… your just...freakishly tall" Rukia looked away with a blush "I know you will save me Ichigo. I know you will Protect us all. so try not to worry about me" Rukia was about to leave until Ichigo grabbed her by the wrist pulling her close into a quick kiss, they quickly parted at the sound of giggling from Hisana and the look of Renji's death glare directed at the carrot top.

"One for the road" Ichigo chuckled as he watched them all leave dragging a red faced Rukia behind them.

Ichigo walked away holding Kyuu in his arms trailed by Uryu with one thing present in his mind.

'And so it begins... Aizen'

* * *

 **A few of you saw it coming! lol so yeah Ichigo has the power of Persona now it will work slightly different from the usual persona format but there is something that will definitely happen from older and newer titles of persona those are**

 **-A Dungeon: like Mementos (for the newer persona fans) and Tartarus (for older fans) for Ichigo to gain new persona's and do some leveling im thinking of putting it in Hueco Mundo or the overworld I dunno Perhaps even hell**

 **-Social links/Confidants: they will work pretty much the same and different at the same time however for maxed out with males its FRIENDSHIP! and Ichigo will obtain their Zanpakuto spirit along with an Ultimate persona that can be fused however for Females it will have rank 10/15 10 is basically FRIENDSHIP but rank 15 will include going into becoming Lovers and to celebrate rank 15 there will be some "Fun" involved "wink wink nudge nudge"**

 **-Margret and Elizabeth: don't you worry persona fans I very much Intend for Ichigo Right now cannot even hold a candle to their power for him to take them on he needs to be Much much more powerful however with Elizabeth becoming the tower means there is a quest for her (P3 fans will know Exactly what this quest is)**

 **Well onto reviews: :D**

 **Kantorlinkbuster: And I art Thou :3**

 **TheWolf87: Well at the moment Byakuya doesn't know her feels for Ichigo then again as a nice difference from the last one Hisana is alive (Il explain later how this works)**

 **Arraia: I will try to upload more often stay tuned**

 **Bloody rouge deity dragon king: Yup this Rukia is a tad bit different from the normal Rukia she is more girly and a lot more in tune with her inner romantic id say that's due to Hisana being alive and well**

 **Allucard nosferatu van Hellsing: I am considering it but I am wondering if it's going to be well received as they arent but also are a Genetic family thats kinda like saying Ichigo should get with Masaki sorta idk alternate universes are a bitch**

 **777torn777: I'm glad it relaxed you, friend, :D**

 **YeagerMeister31: yup it's not going to be all fighting and mindfucks like average bleach expect more chapters like this.**

 **Edub102: Yup I intend on changing alot yet not too much from the last**

 **Yurishimo the forgiving dragon: I understand it may not seem like it but I am trying my hardest but I usually end up letting mistakes through all the time can you Forgive me? ;)**

 **Firefoxxxx: I'm sorry good sir/madam/apache attack helicopter I appreciate the feedback, however, I will not take your words to heart due to a fic of yours you already know which one I'm talking about lol**


End file.
